


Fix You

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Car Accidents, Clexa babies, Clexa family, College Student Lexa (The 100), Crushes, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Lexa (The 100), Injured Lexa (The 100), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Sassy Raven Reyes, Shyness, Soulmates, Special Needs Baby, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are two longtime college friends, and roomates. They are both crushing on each other. One day, after a college party, Lexa tries to go home, but....





	1. Party Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fool when it comes to Clexa. I'm also a fool when it comes to starting multiple stories at once. I hope you like my second modern AU fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go out to a collage party hosted by one of the most popular kids in collage. Lexa doesn't come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I took out the spanish. I'm half colombian, so we say things in a different way, sorry about the confusion. I will incoorporate the language, but put it in italics (in english) where they're supposed to be . Once again, sorry.

Lexa pulled on her black leather pants. Next were her black heels. She didn't underatand why she had let her little sister, Raven convince her to wear them. She turned to face her.

Raven complimented her older sister. "You look good, Lex." 

Lexa chuckled at her sister. She had been her protecter since they were little. Since their father had gone rogue.

_"What are you wearing ?"_

_"Clothes."_

_"Yeah, the_ most _revealing ones you could find."_

Raven scoffed at her sister.

"What was that ?" Lexa asked looking up from her mirror.

"Sorry."

Lexa chuckles and scruffed her sisters hair.

"I know you didn't just fucking do that." Raven said angrily. "I spent too long straightening this."

"Are ya'll alright over there ?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked up and nodded at her best friend. The blonde looked stunning in her tight dress.

"Ooh you look, hot." Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke blushed. Her heart must've skipped a beat or two.

"Thanks, Lex." Clarke said.

Octavia came out of the bathroom trying to pull up her underwear simultaneously. They were all excited to go to the biggest college party on their campus. Student hosted of course. 

"My brother is totes excited for this party." Octavia commented.

"I bet." Clarke said.

Once the girls had finished dressing, they took a group picture. Octavia and Raven got a headstart to the oarty, meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa cleaned up the makeup. The two girls who were crushing on each other, hard, were alone. This was the chance for one of them to say something about it, but no.

"Lexa, " Clarke said. "Why are you so hard on your little sister ?"

"Because, I want to make sure she's raised well. She never got to have my mother there to protect her. I'm just doing what I'm sure my mom would've wanted." Lexa explained.

"Oh, okay." Clarke said. "But she's still your little sister, don't be too hard."

Lexa smiled and nodded, "You're so soft."

* * *

 The music in the house was deafening. You couldn't even hear people yelling. Octavia went off to dance with her boyfriend, Lincoln. And Raven basically went off to get some drinks. Clarke took Lexa's hands and danced with her.

The brunette stared at Clarke's smile. She wished she could kiss those lips. As soon as Bodak Yellow came on, the whole house got even rowdier. Everyone began chanting the lyrics. 

_"Said little bitch,_

_You can't fuck with me,_

_If you wanted to,_

_These expensive,_

_These is red bottoms,_

_These is bloody shoes..."_

Lexa looked back in the direction of where Raven was, and saw her bent over, and some guy bumping her from behind. The girl was enraged. She let go of Clarke and went over there with invisible smoke spewing from her nose, and ears. She was about to go until Clarke grabbed her arm.

"Lex, let her have fun." The blonde suggested.

Lexa gave in, and kept jumping around with Clarke while continuing to yell the lyrics to the top of her lungs. After a while, Lexa got tired, and the drinks weighed her down even more, so she left.


	2. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa doesn't come home. Clarke, Raven and Octavia try to find her.

Lexa left the party, following after a group of people who looked to be college freshman. Her eyelids were threatening to fall closed, and her legs were practically melting into the sidewalk. Lexa and the group were crossing the street to go to the apartment complexes. That was when headlights quickly knocked them out. They were hit by a car. 

Lexa didn't open her eyes.

* * *

Clarke woke up in her bed. She turned to her right expecting to see Lexa passed out in her own bed on the other side of the room. But, no. She assumed that maybe the brunette had gone home with another girl, and she was a bit sad about that. She heard rumaging in the kitchen.

She curiously got up. Octavia was passed out on the kitchen couch, and Raven was in the kitchen cooking, looking for a spatula.

"Hey, Rae, where's your sister ?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Maybe she went home with someone."

Clarke nodded, "How's my little cousin ?"

"Octavia is out cold, she can't tolerate any alcohol." Raven said.

Clarke chuckled and went over to the couch where her other friend, (and cousin) was. She ran her fingers through the girl's frizzy black hair. 

"O, wake up."

The girl stirred and groaned. Clarke sat her up. Octavia's head flopped over to the side lazily. She was awake though. 

"Last night was amazing." Octavia mumbled with a tired smile. 

Clarke chuckled, "I know."

The younger girl looked up at her cousin, then her eyes wandered, "Where's Lexa ?"

"Don't know." Clarke answered. "Wake up, we need to get you out of these vomit, and alcohol soaked clothes."

The younger blue eyed girl nodded. Clarke helped her to the bathroom. She helped the younger girl into the shower. 

"Clarke, I can take over from here." Octavia said. "Thanks, Clarke."

The blonde nodded, took her clothes, and put them in the washer. Raven sounded frustrated in the kitchen. 

"What's wrong, Rae ?" 

"Bitch won't answer." She mumbled, as she was put into voicemail, after the beep she spoke again. " _Alejandra, answer the damn phone."_

* * *

Lexa weakly opened her eyes and saw the cieling of what she could recognize as the hospital. She looked around, and everything was moving around in a blur. Eventually, she got dizzy and passed out again. There was commotion everywhere in the hospital. 10 people were being brought into the hospital from a crash. Lexa amongst them.

* * *

Clarke hastily went through Lexa's social media posts. The last post was a selfie of her at the party drinking a Corona beer. Clarke huffed, where in the world was the girl she was crushing on ?

"Lexa, answer the phone !" Raven yelled tearily at her phone once again leaving her sister a voicemail. 

The 23 year old was shaking a bit. Clarke went over, and held her into her arms.

"I'm sure she's okay." Clarke insisted.

"Was it something I said ?" Raven sobbed.

"I doubt it, she never takes stuff like that to heart." Clarke said. "She loves, and cares about you, Rae."

"I can't lose her too." Raven sobbed. 

Clarke held her crush's sister in her arms, as she was having thoughts herself. Octavia came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm gonna go to my brother's house to see if maybe she might be there." Octavia said grabbing her purse.

"Thanks, O." Clarke said.

"Bye."

* * *

"Nope," Bellamy said wiping down the countertop. "are you sure she's not just hungover at someone else's place ?"

Octavia sighed, "You're so not helpful."

Bellamy chuckled and rustled his sister's hair. 

"Hey !" The younger Blake exclaimed. 


	3. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to work, still unsuccesseful in finding Lexa, that is until she sees the girl's name on the patient schedule. We see a bit of Lexa and Raven's rocky childhood in a flashback.

Clarke put on her scrubs for work. She worked the basic 12 hour shift. 5 to 5. But she loved it. As she grabbed her backpack to leave, she walked past Lexa's bed with sad eyes.

She wished Lexa was hungover at their house, not with some other girl. She quickly got out the door, in an attempt to beat the shitty L.A. traffic. Upon arrival, the same lady at the desk greeted her. She then made her way down the hall to the staff locker room. The blonde grabbed her white coat, and stethoscope, and made her way back to the front desk to look at the schedule, and see who she would treat first.

She scanned the electronic board, until she saw her name next to a patient in room 31.  She quickly made her way.

"Save the day, Dr. Griffin !" The lady at the desk said.

"I'm on it." She replied. 

The blonde was on her way to treat a snake bite wound. She couldn't understand why people would be so uncautious. It also didn't help that the patient happened to be a very sensitive teen boy.

"Can you stay still for me, Aden ?" Coarke asked as she injected numbing solution into his kneecap where he had been bitten.

"Ow, ow, ow." He groaned gritting his teeth.

Finally Clarke was able to get the venom out, but she had a reminder for the boy.

"Next time, I would watch where I'm stepping." She said with a smile.

Aden chuckled, "Okay."

The boy thanked her, and went home with his father who was grateful that his son wasn't going to die. Clarke went back to the board to see who was next.

* * *

At lunch hour, Clarke went up to the ICU ward, where her mother worked, and was head doctor. She greeted the man at the front desk, Jackson. They knew each other since she was 5. The girl casually looked up to the electronic board, and gasped.

**_Alejandra Reyes_ **

She raced to room 8, where her best friend was. What could that girl have done to get herself put in here ? At the same time, she didn't want to know. She opened the door to room 8, and saw the brunette unconcious, hooked up to a variety of machines, with a neckbrace.

"Oh my god, Lexa." She said quietly putting her hand over her mouth.

She went over to the side of the bed, and looked at the girl's documents. In neat handwriting, there was a summary of her health,

**_Alejandra has a traumatic brain injury, 5 broken ribs, and a broken neck. The patient was placed in a medically induced coma to make healing process better._ **

That was when Clarke picked up her phone with her shaking hands and dialed Raven.

"Hello ?"

"I found Lexa..." Clarke said choking up.

"Oh thank you !"

"She's here in the same hospital I'm working in." Clarke said wiping her tears.

Raven hung up immediately. Clarke looked back at the brunette peacefully sleeping. She took her hand in hers.

"Lex, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but..." Clarke was breaking down. "but, I miss you already, please wake up soon, okay ?"

Clarke kissed the girl's heavily skinned hand. 

"I'm gonna figure out what happened to you." Clarke said. 

The doctor who was in charge of caring for Lexa came in, Clarke quiclly looked back and wiped her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry to interupt." He said.

"It's okay." Clarke said. "What happened to her ?"

"She and a group of people, 7 others I believe too, were involved in a car wreck." He sighed. "She left a party, and two intoxicated drivers drove into the people, and all of them sustained injuries."

Clarke wiped another tear, and looked back at Lexa. She was going to stay with the girl until lunch hour was over, and then come stay with her overnight after her shift, so that Raven could still go to work. A few minutes shortly after the doctor left, Raven bursted into the room, and began to cry when she saw her big sister in an almost vegative state. Clarke put an arm on her shoulder as Raven took a look at her sister.

"What the hell happened ?" She asked Clarke desperately.

"She was hit by drunk drivers." Clarke said.

Raven cried into Clarke's shoulder. Her protecter, role model, and older sister was temporarily gone.

* * *

_ Alejandra (Lexa) 7, Raven 5 _

_The two girls were in bed huddled together. Raven was shivering in terror, crying. As for little Lexa, she was trying to comfort her sister. The yelling and screaming on the other side of the door was starting to be too much for them. Lexa couldn't understand why their father couldn't just leave them alone if he didn't love them._

_"Fabian, listen to me !" Ms. Reyes demanded._

  _Mr. Reyes glared at her, "No, you listen to me !" He retorted. "I'm gonna stop !"_

_"Said by every addict ever !" Ms. Reyes said tearily._

_The young woman didn't understand why her ex couldn't just leave. Everytime he showed up there was trouble. That was when at the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter Lexa._

_"Alejandra, go back to the room, please." She said._

_Mr. Reyes got down on his knees and smiled at his daughter._

_"Hey, girlie, how are you."_

_Lexa, with tears spilling from her eyes glared at him, "Stop making, mommy cry !"_

_Then, without thinking, her little hand slapped right across his face. Both her parents gasped. Her father was filled with rage, amd looked right back at her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and lifted her up with him._

_"Fabian, leave her alone, she's a little girl." Ms. Reyes pleaded._

_"Touch me like that again, and I will kill you." He growled._

_Lexa stood her ground and glared right back at him. Her father tossed her to her mother's feet and stormed out the house angrily. Ms. Reyes picked her daughter up and rubbbed her back as Lexa rested her head on her shoulder._

_"Alejandra, why did you do that ?" Her mother asked._

_"Because he was making you cry, and I don't like it when you cry." The little girl said. "I wanted to save you from him."_

_Her mother gave her a sad smile. She should be the one protecting her daughter, not the other way around. She went back to their bedroom where little Raven was, crying for her mommy, and sissy. She held the two girls in her arms, and tried to get them to sleep._

* * *

Raven stared at her sister. Lexa had protected her so much over the years, how come _she_ couldn't do the same ? Clarke returned with an overnight bag after her shift, and some dinner for herself and Raven. 

"She'll be okay, Raven." Clarke promised. "I'm gonna do everything I can to fix her."


	4. Flatline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been in the coma for 2 months. Her heart stops.

Clarke had finished her shift, and made her way to the ICU ward. Raven was in the bathroom taking a long pee. The blonde went into the room and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Hey, Lex, you look beautiful." Clarke said to the still sleeping girl.

The brunette's pulse escalated a bit. She could sense Clarke's presence, and it made her happy. But then, suddenly, the girl flatlined. Clarke stopped taking off her shoes and looked back at the girl she had so madly fallen in love with. Clarke immediately went over, and started to work on resucitating the girl.

Tears filled in the creases of her eyes, as more doctors poured into the room to help her. She was unsuccessful. Another doctor pushed her aside and put two electronic pads on her chest. He gave the order to shock her once, then again. Clarke watched on crying.

Raven tried to pry herself into the room. Clarke saw her, and immediately brought the girl into her arms. Raven sobbed. Her sister was gone. Thankfully Abby was in the room, and she got the brunette's heart pumping. 

Lexa took a huge gasp of air in, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of relieved doctors. Abby smiled at her.

"Welcome back." She said.

Lexa tried to talk, but she couldn't and the doctor's warned her not to.

Abby held Lexa back, "They're here, I'll tell them to come in, in a sec." Abby said. "But let me examine you first."

Lexa nodded. In the hall, Clarke and Raven were notified about Lexa. They couldn't stop smiling. Then, they got to see her. Clarke stroked the side of the girl's face.

Maybe it was the fact that she was asleep for two months, but she thought Clarke looked more beautiful than ever before. With the other hand, she held Raven's. 

 _"I'm glad you're not dead, sissy."_ Raven said.

"Me too." Lexa whispered.

"What do you want to eat ?"

" _Caldo de Rez."_

Raven chuckled, "Okay, I'll go get us some."

Raven picked up her purse and left eagerly to get her sister a treat. Lexa looked back at Clarke and smiled.

"Thanks for coming back, Lex."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lexa whispered, drying off a tear from Clarke's cheek. 

Clarke went to give her a kiss on the forehead, but Lexa stopped her midair, cupped the girl's face, and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips. When Clarke pulled away, her heart skipped a beat looking into the girl's emerald eyes. Lexa smiled, and the blonde smiled right back at her. She nuzzled their noses together. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa right then and there, but she couldn't bring herself to. 


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes home two weeks after flatlining. After waking up from a nightmare, Clarke tells her how she feels, who are they to each other now ?

Lexa was finally able to come home after her heart stopped. Clarke helped her into their small house. The brunette walked to their room with her cane which was temporary. She hated it though. It made her look and feel old.

The brain injury left her struggling to walk a bit. Lexa made her way to their room, and laid down. Clarke went over and turned on the t.v. for the girl.

"Can you sit with me ?" Lexa askes moving a bit, leaving space for the blonde. 

"Mmhmm." Clarke said kicking off her shoes, and cautiously getting in bed with the brunette.

Lexa pressed herself against Clarke. The blonde had an arm around Lexa.

"Lex,"

"Yes, Clarke ?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

Clarke rested her head a bit on Lexa's. The latina was enjoying the warmth. She fell asleep right at the point when Mulan started to sing 'Reflection'. Clarke looked at her and smiled. God, she loved the girl.

With the arm that wasn't around Lexa, she used her phone. She took a picture of the girl sleeping on snapchat, posted it to her story, and sent it to Raven. Right when the credits appeared, Clarke turned the t.v. off, kissed Lexa's forehead, and went to sleep. She was excited to have two weeks off. Mostly because she would be spending the time with Lexa.

* * *

 At around 4 in the morning, Lexa woke up gasping for air, and clutching her arms tightly around Clarke. This made the blonde wake up. She looked down at Lexa, and saw the girl crying. She was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Lex ?" She asked frantically. "Are you in pain ?"

Lexa didn't answer and continued sobbing into her chest. 

"It's okay, Lexa." Clarke said gently rocking the girl to calm her down. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again." She said. "I promise."

Lexa gulped and began to hicupp as she always did when she cried. Shortly after, the sun started to rise.

"Clarke, you have to go to work." Lexa said with her eyes widened. "You're gonna be late."

"Lex, I'm not going to work." Clarke said running her fingers through the girl's hair. "I'm gonna be with you."

Lexa played around with Clarke's necklace. 

"Why do you want to stay with me ?" Lexa asked with a mishevious smirk.

"Because I love you, Lexa." Clarke said.

Lexa's smile dropped, her heart skipped a beat, and she looked back up at Clarke. The blonde was serious. She then began to smile again. Clarke was a bit confused. 

"Me too." The brunette said before pressing their lips together.

Clarke pushed to make the kiss longer. She loved Lexa's taste. Eventually her hand around Lexa began to roam a bit. The two girls were content with each other. 

* * *

 

_Lexa 7, Clarke 7_

_It was the first day of 2nd grade for Lexa. Like the other children, she her mother, and Raven said goodbye to each other._

_"Behave." Ms. Reyes reminded. "Especially you, Raven."_

_"Wha--"_

_Her mother brought her into a finaly hug, and then let them go to class. Lexa sat at the table alone. Like she had, the other kids in her class were saying goodbye to their parents. A blonde girl sat in the chair next to her and smiled. She held out her tiny hand._

_"Hi, what's your name ?"_

_"Alejandra." Lexa answered._

_The blonde furrowed her brows, "Allahan-- Alejandro--"_

_"Just call me Lexa." Lexa suggested._

_"Cool." Clarke said. "My name's Clarke."_

_"Cool." Lexa said giving the blonde a warm smile._

_"Really ?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wow, the other kids are usually mean to me about it." Clarke said. "Thay say it's a boys' name."_

_"Well, I like it." Lexa insisted._

_Clarke smiled, and hugged Lexa. The brunette hugged her back._

_When they let go, Clarke asked, "Lexa, will you be my friend ?"_

_"Sure." Lexa said._

_The two practically held hands, and smiled the rest of the school day._

* * *

Clarke got up to make breakfast. Lexa insisted on going with her. She grabbed her cane, and followed her girlfriend. Clarke weaved their fingers together, helped the girl down the stairs, and helped sit her on the countertop.

"What do you think Raven'll say about us ?" Clarke asked.

"Probably: 'I told you so'." Lexa answered smirking.


	6. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven opens up about her drinking at a sleepover at Lexa's house. There's also a flashback scene to show why Lexa's so hostile and upset about it.

Raven had had her 7th beer, and reached for another one. Lexa moved the beer box away from her little sister's reach.

 _"No more."_ she said assertively.

"But I need another one." Raven insisted slurring her words.

"No you don't." Lexa said. "You've had too many anyways."

"Gimme the fucking beer, Alejandra !" Raven said getting up trying to get the beer.

"No." Lexa said.

Raven glared at her sister and put her hands on her hips.

"What an amazing Wonder Woman impression." Lexa mocked, she had three beers herself. 

Raven got upset, and kept trying to get the alcohol.

"What's going on ?" Clarke asked coming out of the bathroom pulling up her pants. 

"You've already had too much." Lexa said holding the beer away.

Raven swung her arms in that direction. Clarke pulked her back and tried to get her to sit down.

"What's wrong, Rae ?" She asked.

"Lexa won't let me have more beer ." She complained.

"Because you already had 7, and I don't need an alcoholic sister !" Lexa retorted.

"Take that back." 

"Nope."

Raven threw herself back onto the bed. Lexa saw how Raven's behavior seemed so similar like their mother's at the moment.

* * *

  _Alejandra (Lexa) 8, Raven 6_

_It was dinnertime at the Reyes residence. All three girls were at the table eating. Ms. Reyes poured out some Corona beer in a glass for herself, and guava juice for her little girls._

_"No thank you mama, I want the same soda you have." Lexa said pointing at her mother's beer._

_"This is for adults." Ms.Reyes said._

_"Can I have it when I'm older ?" Lexa asked wide eyed and curious._

_"You can, but I'd prefer that you don't." Ms. Reyes said._

* * *

Lexa huffed, "You know, mom would be upset if she saw you right now."

Raven sat back up and looked at her sister angrily, with bloodshot eyes, "Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Raven she was my mother too, and unfortunately, she made some questionable choices, that you seem to be making too." Lexa said. "I can't lose my little sister to drugs."

"How much are you drinking a month ?" Clarke asked.

Raven whipped out her hands, which she used as counting sticks. 

"I don't know, maybe 3 or 4 a day to go to sleep at night, or a glass of wine if that's not available." She answered slurring.

On the other side of the room, Lexa put her face in her hands and cried a bit. Her sister was her mother. Raven saw her sister, and didn't seem too phased. Maybe it was just the alcohol. She checked her phone, and then quickly scattered to leave.

"Rae, what are you doing ?" Lexa asked. 

"I have to go."

"Rae, we need to figure out how to wean you out of this habit." Lexa said bringing her face up.

"I though you were mad." Raven said sitting with her sister.

"I am, Rae. But me being pissed isn't gonna help you get better any sooner." 

Raven gulped.

"Thay's why we're discussing this when it's daylight." Lexa said. "You can sleep in my bed, and I can sleep with Clarke."

Raven nodded. Lexa switched over, and cuddled with Clarke. She held the blonde close with her arms around the other girl's waist. Clarke gave her a kiss.

"It'll be okay." Clarke whispered. "I promise it will."

"I just hope she doesn't hate me for taking away her guilty pleasure." Lexa said.

"She won't hate you." Clarke insisted.

"Are you guys whispering about me ?" Raven asked turned to face the couple. 

"Yeah."

"Well, I started when mom died." Raven admitted quietly.

"That was 7 years ago."

"Oh my god, Rae." Lexa groaned. "You started when you were what, 15, 16 ?"

Raven gulped and looked down.

"It was really hard for me." 

"It was hard for me too, but guess what 17, or 18 year old me was doing to be able to get you food." Lexa retorted. "I skipped school, worked a 9 to 5, Clarke was helping me make sure you were doing okay in school, Octavia kept you company."

Clarke tried to settle them both down. But it only ended with Raven crying guiltily into the covers.

"I'm pulling a Bellamy." Lexa said kissing Clarke before getting up to take her little sister inti her arms, something she should've done everyday she came home from work. "I love you, Rae."

"Me too, Lexa."

"It'll be okay." 


	7. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa joins Clarke on her morning walks, and ends up making it a habit. The two bond a bit more.

It was 4 in the morning. Usually Clarke would be getting ready to go to work, but no. She was putting on her running shoes. Lexa woke up and silently watched her. Clarke saw her emerald eyed girlfriend looking, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Lex." 

"Good morning, Clarkie poo."

Clarke chuckled, Lexa came up with some pretty funny nicknames for her here and there. Lexa did it to ultimately see her smile. She sat up. 

"Are you gonna go running ?"

The blonde nodded.

"Wait for me." Lexa groaned getting up from the bed, limping to the bathroom.

Clarke chuckled, but she was happy to have the company. Lexa returned dressed in jogger sweatpants, a hoodie beatles concert hoodie, and a bra under it. Clarke went to get some breakfast, and call Raven to check up on her. 

"Hey, Raven." Clarke said as she got ahold of the girl.

"Hey Clarke _._ " Raven said. 

"Did you sleep well ?"

"Mmhmm."

"Where are you going ?" Clarke asked.

Raven broke out into laughter, "Work."

Clarke made funny face.

"I'm driving, don't make me laugh !" Raven said smiling. "Ah just kidding, I'm picking up Octavia from the airport."

Meanwhile, Lexa was trying to put her shoe on her one stiff leg. Maybe alot more damage was done than she thought. She huffed. Clarke returned to help her, with breakfast in hand. 

"It's okay, Lex." Clarke insisted tying her shoe. "I love you no matter what."

"Even if I look like an older woman ?" Lexa asked.

"Yes." Clarke said chuckling.

She looked up and kissed the girl's lips.

"I love you too, Clorke." Lexa said smiling

Clarke laughed. After eating, Clarke held Lexa's hand, and they set out walking. Clarke had a backpack full of water and granola bars. Upon arrival at the trail, Clarke was getting pumped up and began stretching. Lexa plugged in earbuds, and put on her spotify playlist. 

She giggled as she both listened to the music and watched the blonde majestically stretch. 

"Is it 'Lana and the Pilots' ?" Clarke asked, refering to the actual name of the playlist.

Lexa nodded. Clarke was finally ready to begin walking. 

"Go ahead of me, I'll catch up." Lexa suggested.

"No it's okay, baby, I'm walking with you." Clarke insisted. "We're doing this together."

Lexa smiled. Clarke turned around and walked backwards so that she could see Lexa.

"Clarke, you're gonna fall." Lexa said.

"I'm okay, Lex."

The brunette moved her can forward and walked with Clarke.

_"They think this thing is a highway,_

_If it was our way,_

_we'd have a tempo change every other time change,_

_Cuz our minds change,_

_To what we think is good,_

_I wasn't raised in the hood..."_ Lexa mumbled rocking her head back and forth.

"C'mon, Lexa." Clarke groaned. "Talk to me baby."

"Okay, Clarke." Lexa said. "What do you wanna talk about ?" 

"How much I love you." Clarke started. "Because I love you very much."

"I love you too." Lexa said. "I love everything about you."

Clarke smiled. The girl finally took off the earbuds, and wrapped her arms around Clarke. The blonde hugged her back, and gave her a kiss. 

"Are we almost there ?"

Clarke looked back into the right direction, awkwardly holding Lexa. 

"Um maybe a little bit more." She said. "But we can make it, baby."

Clarke put Lexa down, and put her hand on the girl's shoulder as they walked back to the ending point. Lexa was getting a bit tired. She looked at her phone and saw the next song on her playlist.  _This is what makes us girls by Lana Del Rey._

"Really, babe ?"

"Sorry, baby." Lexa said turning off spotify, and then kissing Clarke.

* * *

Clarke carried Lexa into their bedroom, and nearly fell right ontop of the brunette. They both giggled until Lexa brought her head up to kiss Clarke. Her hands roamed the other girl's body. She had her hands in the hem at the bottom of the other girl's shirt. Blue eyes looked into emerald, giving approval for her to undress her. 

Lexa crawled ontop of Clarke, and cupped the girls' face and Clarke's hands gently rested on her hips. She took a second to look at Clarke in all of her beauty. The blonde stared right back at her. It was the first time they had ever done  _it_ , not just with eachother, but in general. Lexa let her hands slowly graze down Clarke's body until they got to her hip bone. 

She pressed kisses down Clarke's body, recieving involuntary moans from the other girl. Lexa saw Clarke's already wet folds and looked back up at the blonde smiling. She stuck a finger in the girl, and slowly thrusted in and out, gradually getting faster. Eventually she added another finger, which made Clarke moan louder, and arch her back. She went back to kissing the girl. 

She felt Clarke clenching around her fingers. The blonde groaned a bit loudly. She could feel something. Right when it hit, she released her pressure on Lexa's fingers. She came for the first time in her life, and it felt good.

Clarke licked her bottom lip. Lexa deepened the kiss as Clarke rolled her nipple in btween her index and thumb. Lexa moaned against Clarke making the girl feel the vibration. Clarke gently rolled ontop of Lexa making sure not to put to much weigh on the girl's torso. She moved down to Lexa's core, kissed the girl's inner thighs, before finally eating Lexa out. 

Lexa was filled with an amazing feeling. She couldn't describe it. It was pleasurable pain. She wanted more. She tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair. When Lexa climaxed, Clarke drank up all of the girl's juices.

Lexa tasted so good. Clarke went back up to kiss Lexa. They both melted into the kiss. When Lexa pulled back, she gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead. The two tried to catch their breath. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, and put her head on the girl's shoulder.

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Lex."

* * *

 

The next morning, Lexa woke up sore in places she didn't understand were possible. She turned around and saw Clarke still asleep. She looked down and saw Clarke's hsnds cupping her breasts from behind. She smiled, took a hand, and kissed it. She would love to wake up like this every morning.

Her phone rang and she answered.

"Alo ?"

"Hey, Lexa can we come over ?" Octavia asked. 

"Um, we don't have any food, but sure." 

"Cool, see you in about an hour." The younger girl said. 

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa's boob, hand, and stirred. 

 

 

 


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke recount the moment they came out to their families. Lexa, Raven, and Clarke go to a pride parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are homophobic things said in this chapter, if you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter.

_Alejandra (Lexa) 15, Raven 13_

_Lexa's palms were sweating. She had to tell her family. Raven sat next to her, and their parents across from them. Ms. Reyes noticed something off with her daughter._

_"Alejandra, what's wrong, you haven't touched your food." Ms. Reyes asked._

_"Um, can I tell you something ?"_

_"Anything."_

_"I'm a lesbian." Lexa said looking down, and barely speaking above a whisper._

_"What ?"_

_"I'm a lesbian." She said a bit louder._

_Her father slammed his fists on the table angrily._

_"Come over here." He demanded._

_Lexa froze._

_"Get. Over. Here." He growled angrily._

_Lexa did so. He stood up from his chair and stared her down._

_"I don't need fags in this house."_

_"You don't live here." Lexa retorted._

_The man was filled with anger. He grabbed Lexa by the collar of her shirt, and slammed her against the wall._

_"Fabian no !" Ms. Reyes exclaimed._

_Raven got up and hit her father in the back of the head with the wooden cutting board her mother used to cook. She looked at him and tried to take in her actions. God she really made things work._

_"Raven !"_

_"Let her go !" She yelled. "Let my big sister go !"_

_"You don't give orders." Her father yelled._

_He focused back on Lexa who was crying silently. He balled his fist and hit her square in the face. When he pulled away, her nose was bleeding. Raven tried to hit her father again but,_

_"No, Rae. Don't get yourself hurt." Lexa pled._

_Ms. Reyes watched the ordeal. She quickly dialed 911, handed the phone to Raven, amd ushered the preteen to her room. At this point, Lexa was on the ground, being repeatedly kicked. The mother was enraged. She went up behind her ex, and pulled him off their daughter._

_"Alejandra, go !" She ordered for her daughter. "Take your sister and go."_

_"But you --"_

_"I'll meet you at our spot later, but just go." Ms. Reyes ordered before knocking out the enraged man._

_Raven was huddled in the corner of the closet with the 911 operator. Lexa grabbed her hand, and helped her out the house through their window. They ran to their spot. It was at their Aunt Anya's house. Lexa frantically knocked on the door._

_The woman answered the door, and pushed the girls into her house._

_"What happened this time ?" The woman asked._

* * *

Raven had arrived to her sister's and friend's house in full pride gear. Lexa was laughing at the ridiculous outfit. 

 _"That's too short."_ The brunette commented towards her little sister's shorts. "I can see your ass cheeks."

"Then why are you looking ?!" Raven retorted.

Clarke came up behind Lexa, and put her hands on her shoulders. The brunette had chosen to wear a rainbow striped bikini, and decent lenght shorts. As for Clarke, she wore a shirt that said Love Wins, and some heavily ripped jeans. Raven basically wore a clown suit, according to Lexa. But either way she looked ready for pride.

The three got into the car. They were gonna meet up with Octavia and her new boyfriend, Lincoln whom she met on a recent trip to France. Raven was in the back chanting the lyrics of Born This Way by Lady Gaga, out of the window. 

"Rae, calm the hell down !" Lexa scolded.

"Don't crush my pride spirit !" Raven retorted. 

When the car got to a stop sign, she stuck half of her body out of the car, and gave passerbyers high fives. Lexa was slightly annoyed, so she grabbed Raven by the back of her shirt, pulled her back into the vehicle, and pulled up the window. 

"Lexa !"

"Sit down, party all you want when we get there."

The 23 year old slightly opened the window and continued yelling songs out. Clarke couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't wait to see Lexa let loose at the parade.

* * *

_Clarke 14_

_The blonde was in the car with her mother and two cousins, Bellamy, and Octavia. She bit her nails, while she let Octavia play on her phone. Her family were churchgoers, and she happened to be friends with the pastor's daughter. So, the blonde was expecting some hostility. They pulled into the highway, and Clarke sighed for the 100th time._

_Abby looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror._

_"Clarke, are you alright."_

_The blonde's heart nearly stopped in fear. She shook her head 'no'._

_"What's wrong, dear ?" The woman asked._

_"I don't think you're gonna love me anymore when you find out." Clarke mumbled._

_"Find out about what ?"_

_"That I'm bisexual." Clarke said with a tear streaming her down her face._

_Octavia looked at her cousin confused, "what's bitextual ?" She asked._

_"Bi-sexual." Abby corrected._

_The woman saw how scared her daughter was. Clarke was literally trembling in fear that her mother would make her get out the car, and then leave her on the side of the highway. But instead, Abby out a hand on Clarke's knee._

_"It's okay baby, don't cry." Abby said._

_"You're not mad ?" Clarke asked._

_"Clarke, I can never stay mad at you." Abby said. "Plus, this is who you are. I can't change that."_

 

 

_Clarke smiled a bit._

_"Does this mean that we can talk about girls ?" Bellamy asked with a smirk._

_Clarke nodded and chuckled. Bellamy gave her a fistbump, and Octavia gave her a hug. Clarke felt like she could suddenly breathe better._

* * *

The trio made it through the crowd, to the front of the parade. There were couples kissing just about everywhere. Clarke brought Lexa close, and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey it's O, and her-- extremely good looking boyfriend !" Raven yelled.

The two parted and looked in the direction that Raven was. The black haired girl was being carried by the tanned man. 

"Are these real ?" Ravem asked feeling his muscles. 

Octavia lightly pulled the girl off of her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered.

"Oh shit, sorry, I'm Raven." The girl said holding out her hand.

"And these two are Clarke, and Lexa." Octavia introduced. "Ya'll this is Lincoln."

"Hey." Clarke and Lexa said.

The parade finally started. It was absolutely nuts, in a good way.


	9. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Lexa go out to get tattoos.

Lexa and Raven entered the tattoo parlor. Lexa was a bit anxious. She was getting 3 small, yet meaningful ones. Meanwhile, Raven was getting one special for mother's day. 

"I can't believe you're getting three." Raven said to her big sister.

"I'm getting one for you, mom, and Clarke." Lexa explained. "A rose, two baby hands, and an eye."

"So, where'd baby hands come from ?" Raven asked.

Lexa held her sister's hand, "but go back a few years."

"Oh, our baby hands." Raven realized. "What about the eyeball ?"

"She has beautiful eyes." Lexa insisted.

Raven nodded understanding. 

"Are you gonna do a sleeve ?"

"No, all on my side." Lexa said.

* * *

When it was Lexa's turn to sit on the tattoo chair, she put on some music from her favorite playlist. She closed her eyes, and the tattooist began to to draw the desgins into her skin. To Lexa, it wasn't painful. She had experienced much more painful things in life. She opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. 

The girl tried to spark some conversation.

"So, um." Lexa started. "Are you interested in anyone ?"

Raven looked up from her phone confused.

"Are you crushing on anyone ?" Lexa asked again.

"No one."

Lexa arched her brow.

"What ?" Raven asked blushing.

Within an hour or two the man was done. Lexa had gotten the rose tattoo to represent her mother (the woman's name was Rosa), two hands holding each other to represent herself and her sister, and a blue eye to represent the beautiful pair she gazed into everyday. The girls couldn't stop lifting up their shirts to look at the tattoos. They finally got into the car an started home.

_"Death inspires me like a do inspires a rabbit,_

_Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit..."_ _Lexa mumbled the song lyrics to the T.O.P song._

Raven looked at her weirdly, "Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, why ?"

"Um just the words of the song." Raven said looking back at the road.

"Oh, I'm fine." Lexa insisted. "Can you stop here ?"

"Yeah." Raven said pulling into the parking lot of the Pollo Loco.

"I'll be back." Lexa said grabbing her wallet and getting out the car.

"Lex, your cane."

"Fuck that." Lexa said walking back to the store with a little hobble in her step.

She had been coming into this store for years to buy food. 

 _"Hey, Lexa."_ Niylah said behind the counter.

 _"Hey, Niylah."_ the brunette said.

_"The usual ?"_

_"Yes, please."_

The cook went back into the kitchen with a smile. Lexa smiled back. She had Niylah to credit when it came to making sure they were fed when she was young and working.

* * *

When they arrived home, Lexa went inside without her cane in hand. Clarke immediately ran to her side. 

"Clarke, I'm okay." Lexa insisted.

Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lexa leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. She swore she loved the girl more and more everday. 

"Plus, I don't think I really need it, when I have you by my side." Lexa said. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Raven snatched the food as she went past the two and served herself.

"Are you done ?" Raven asked eating the chicken.

Lexa glared at her little sister. She looked at Clarke. The blonde gave her an arched eyebrow and a seductive look.

"We'll be back." Lexa said as Clarke pulled her to their room.

The blonde giggled away and locked the door behind them. Lexa kissed Clarke against the door. The blonde's hands went under Lexa's shirt, and lingered on the girl's back. Lexa kissed against Clarke's neck, earning a moan from the girl. Clarke's hand accidentally brushed against Lexa's side where the tattoo's were. 

She winced.

"Oh shit, baby." Clarke said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Clarke." Lexa insisted before kissing her lips again. "Are you hungry ?" 

Clarke nodded. She unlocked the door, and the two went back to the table.


	10. My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ponders about proposing to Clarke. Eventually, she pops the big question.

Clarke held her girlfriend in her arms as they watched their standard programming of Modern Family. The blonde gazed down at the girl she loved, and kissed her. Lexa smiled, cupped Clarke's face, and placed another long one.

"I love you."

"I love  _you_."

 _I'm gonna do it,_ Lexa thought to herself.  _I'm gonna buy the most beautiful diamond ring I can find, and I'm gonna do it._ Clarke ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, jolting her from her thoughts. Lexa gave the girl a devious smirk.

"What are you up to ?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing." Lexa said. "It's just that I can't keep my eyes off of you." 

Clarke blushed. Only Lexa could ever make her feel that way.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you either." 

Clarke gently rubbed Lexa's back as they continued watching. Lexa traced invisible hearts on Clarke's chest with her index finger. Lexa got up to go to the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a bath when you're done peeing ?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded as she continued to the bathroom. Clarke watched the naked girl get off the bed, and slightly limp to the bathroom. She was turned on. She got up, naked too, and followed Lexa, to start the water in the tub. The brunette wioed gerself off afterwards, and crawled into the toilet to hold Clarke in her arms.

The two loved each other's warmth. 

"Baby, are you sure I'm not hurting you ?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, Clarkie, I'm sure." Lexa answered with a grin while stroking the side of Clarke's face with her finger, running it up and down the girl's cheek.

She looked down at the girl with a smile. She wanted to wake up like this every morning.

* * *

Lexa went to the pawn shop with Raven in hopes to find the perfect ring for Clarke.

"Lexa, calm down." Raven said. "You look like your panties are more knotted than dreadlocks right now."

"Fuck you." Lexa said looking down at the beautiful rings under the glass.

She saw one that caught her eyes. 

"How much does that one cost ?" She asked the man on the other side of the glass.

"$1,800." He answered taking the ring out.

Lexa looked at it. She placed the money that she had earned from working, and cashing in her coins. The man placed the ring in the ring box, handed it to her, along with a smile, and recipt. 

"Thank you." Lexa said taking the ring in her hands.

"You're welcome."

Lexa put the jewelery in her purse and practically skipped out the store past her sister. Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Lex, not so fast. You don't have your cane !" Raven said catching up to her sister.

They both got in the car. Lexa sighed.

"I have the ring, now it's just the proposal."

"Don't go over the top, just take her to a restaurant, or a park." Raven said. "At least, that's what I'd prefer." 

"Well, Clarke is more of a simple girl." Lexa said. "So you're right."

Lexa couldn't stop deviously smiling. Lexa got home, and Clarke was at the doorway with her hands on her hips, and an arched brow. In one hand, Lexa's cane.

"Clarkie, I don't need it." Lexa insisted. "I'm not 80."

"Fine, but I saw you walking around with a bit of a limp and a hunch."

 _"Saying stuff like you only live once !"_ Lexa finished.

"Whatever, I could never stay mad at you." Clarke said opening her arms out for Lexa. "Come here, baby."

Lexa smiled, dropped her purse on the couch, and jumped into the blonde's arms. She planted a kiss onto the girl's lips. 

"I love you, Clarkie."

"Me too, Lexi."

* * *

"Come on, Clarke." Lexa said looking at the time on her phone.

The blonde rushed down the hallway towards Lexa. 

"Don't run in heels, Clarke." Lexa warned.

"These are wedges." Clarke corrected before kissing Lexa.

The brunette had finally convinced her to let her ditch the cane, on the condition that Lexa would be careful. Lexa opened the door for the girl. As Clarke walked out, she stared at Clarke's skin tight dress from behind. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, and then followed the girl out. On the ride to the restaurant, Lexa couldn't stop looking back at the blonde.

They had been through just about everything together since they were 6 or 7. Clarke was there to make her laugh and comfort her the next day of school, after she had been beat the night before. She trusted Clarke to help her feel safe. She also helped the blonde out after she got backlash when she came out as bi. And they accompanied each other while the rest of their families went to church every sunday morning.

Lexa got out before Clarke to open the girl's door as she always did. Clarke took Lexa's hand and followed the girl into the Olive Garden, Clarke's favorite restauraunt. They waited about 5 minutes before the two were seated. Lexa raised her eyebrows at Clarke seductively. Clarke laughed.

"What the hell, Lex ?" 

"What ?"

Clarke raised her brow. 

"How are you, baby ?"

"I'm good, you ?"

"I had to treat so many sports injuries." Clarke groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll give you another massage when we get home." Lexa said taking Clarke's hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lex." Clarke said.

It came time for dessert. Lexa's palms were sweating with the ringbox in her hand, under the table.  _Just do it._ Lexa thought. Clarke was happily eating her cheesecake. 

Lexa counted down in her head.  _3...2...1._ She slowly got down on her knees. Clarke dropped the spoon. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. 

"Clarke, ever since I met you, I've felt things that I've never felt with anyone else." Lexa started slightly tearing up. "You made me realize that life is about more than just surviving, that it's about living. Will you do me the honour if being your wife ?"

Clarke wiped her tears and nodded.

"Yes."

Lexa slipped the ring onto the blonde's ring finger. Lexa stood up and kissed the girl. Everyone around them clapped for the two. The two couldn't stop laughing and crying. 


	11. NewlyWeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get married !!!

Lexa was in the hallway of the courtroom hyperventilating while Raven tried to calm her down. Damn, the brunette was nervous. Meanwhile, Clarke and Octavia were in the bathroom adding finishing touches to Clarke’s makeup.

“O, hurry up, we have less than 12 minutes.”

“Don’t rush me !” the girl retorted.

Clarke sighed. About 5 minutes later, Octavia was done. Before she let Clarke go, she put her hands on her cousin’s shoulders 

“Breathe, don’t freak out.” the girl reminded.

She took Lexa’s ring out from Clarke’s purse, and put it in the blonde’s hands.

“Thanks for everything, O.” Clarke said.

“No problem.” 

Raven popped into the bathroom, “It’s time.”

Clarke tool a deep breath, and followed the other two girl’s out. Lexa waited for her with a smile. 

“You look good.” the brunette said taking the blonde’s hand with a smile.

“You do too.”

They walked hand in hand into the courtroom. The judge stood before them smiling.

“Good morning.” he said. “Are you ready ?”

The two nodded.

* * *

 

Clarke decided to be the one to carry Lexa out of the courtroom. The two laughed of happiness. “Have fun !” Raven yelled out from her car. “And get me a niece or nephew.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Rae.” the wives retorted.

Clarke put Lexa in the car, and they began their drive to the restaurant. Later that day they’d go out clubbing with their friends. But for now, the couple would enjoy the day of their official union.

Lexa weaved her fingers with Clarke, and kissed the blonde's hand.

“I love you so much.” Lexa said. “More than I say.”

Clarke kissed her gently, “Me too.” she said. “I can’t wait to wake up with you every morning by my side.”

“And I can’t wait to go to bed with you in my arms feeling lucky.” Lexa added. 

Clarke smiled and kissed her again. Clarke pulled into the parking lot of the same Olive Garden where Lexa proposed to her.

“Remember this place, baby ?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“I always will.”

Clarke helped Lexa out of the car.

“Ooh how romantic.” Lexa teased.

Clarke chuckled, and pulled Lexa close.

“All for you.”

The two enjoyed the rest of their day as newlyweds. Lexa most of all. She would get to spend the rest of her life with the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, butI promise that there will be alot more interesting chapters coming up.


	12. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have dreams about having a family.

Two Years Later...

_ Lexa was sitting on a park bench with Clarke by her side, and her arm around her wife. They watched their children play and run around. These children were faceless, and colourless though. There were three of them. Their son walked up to them and crawled into their arms. _

_ “Hey, why don’t you go play with your brother and sister.” _

_ “I’d rather be with you.” _

_ Lexa smiled and kissed the little boy’s forehead. _

* * *

 

Lexa jolted awake heaving. Clarke was next to her in bed looking at her worriedly.

“Baby, are you okay ?”

“It was just a.. a … really intense dream.” Lexa said catching her breath. “But I’m okay.”

“Good morning by the way.” Clarke said bring Lexa into a kiss.

“Good morning, Clarkie.”

Lexa rubbed her eye and got up to pee. Like every morning, Clarke watched the naked girl rise from the bed, and go to the bathroom. She smiled at herself. She loved her wife so much.Clarke got up from their bed, put on some underwear, and a sports bra, and put her hair in a quick ponytail. 

Lexa came out of the bathroom, and put on her running gear. She then helped Clarke with her shoes. 

“You look beautiful this morning.” Lexa complimented with a smile.

“You too, Lexa.” Clarke said cupping Lexa’s face and bringing her into another kiss. 

They both grabbed each other’s hands and water bottles as they walked out their house. They bought it shortly after their marriage. It was a cozy two story, 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom house. As they walked through the park, Lexa stared at the little kids playing around on the playground. She couldn’t help but be reminded of her dream. 

“What’s up, baby ?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing, it just seems to be much more busy today.” Lexa answered.

Clarke smiled at her beautiful dazed girlfriend.

“On your mark--” Clarke started.

“Clarke, no.”

“Get set--”

“Babe, no it’s too early.” Lexa insisted.

“Go !” Clarke exclaimed running forward.

Lexa chuckled and ran after her wife. She caught up, and was next to the girl. 

“You get better everyday.” Clarke said.

Lexa really had improved. She went from practically dragging her leg around, limping, and walking with a cane, to going back to how she was before the accident. She was lively. Lexa looked at the time on her watch. It was almost time for her to get back to work.

“Clarke it’s time.” Lexa said stopping.

Clarke nodded and stopped a few feet further away from Lexa. Lexa worked from home five days a week (monday-friday), from 9am to 3:30pm. Clarke on the other hand worked 3 days a week (monday, wednesday, and friday), from 4am to 7pm, at the hospital. Currently, it was 7:47am, and they would have to shower, and get dressed. They got into the car and Clarke started up the car.

A little girl stood at the driver’s window, smiled and waved in. The couple waved back. The little girl bounced her ball and left. Lexa felt odd. Maybe it was just her dream. 

The couple got home, began to shed their clothes. They tossed them into the dirty clothing basket, and got into the shower together. Lexa looked at Clarke in her bare beauty. Her mouth turned into a smile, and she pulled the girl in for a kiss. Clarke chuckled a bit as they parted.

Lexa secretly got a bit of water in the palm of her hand, and she splashed Clarke.

The blonde laughed, and splashed Lexa back.

“Okay, Clarke, I need to get to work.” Lexa said splashing the girl one last time, and then sticking her hand out the shower to find towels for both of them.

Clarke kissed her lips, “I’ll get breakfast.” 

Lexa quickly got ready, and went to her desk.

“Do you know that I find it hot when you act all hard working ?” Clarke teased when she passed by the room to go to the kitchen.

Lexa began to open up emails that her boss forwarded to her, and answered them. Then later, she had to make some calls, and mail things.

* * *

 

A few nights later

_ Clarke was on the couch, cradling her new baby girl. She vowed to take care of the child after everything she had gone through. Two little boys emerged from the hallway, running away from their other mother, who followed behind, squealing and laughing. _

_ “Mommy, no !” one of the boys’ squealed before Lexa scooped the two toddlers into her arms. _

_ Clarke chuckled. When the brunette put them down, one of the boys came up to her. _

_ “Mommy you're dreaming.” _

* * *

 

Clarke opened her eyes as the voice and phrase echoed and rang in her head.

“Mommy you’re dreaming.”

“Mommy you’re dreaming.”

Lexa tightened her grip on her wife and nestled her face into the girl’s neck. The brunette could sense Clarke’s uneven breathing, signaling that she was awake.

“Good morning, baby.” 

“Good morning, Lex.”

“Did you sleep well ?”

“It was just a dream, don’t worry.”

“Do you want to talk about it ?” Lexa asked wiping a tear away from Clarke’s face.

“I guess so.” Clarke said.

Lexa took the blonde into her arms and kissed her forehead.

“We were in the living room,” Clarke started. “I was sitting on the couch holding a baby, and you were playing around with two little kids. And them one of them came up to me, called me Mommy, and then told me I was dreaming.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Baby, remember when I woke up tuesday morning from a dream ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. 

“I saw kids too, but we were at a park, and the kids seemed to be a bit older.” Lexa explained. “But what could this mean ?”

“Lexa, do you want kids in the future ?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

The brunette nodded, “And alot more lately for some reason.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip.

“Maybe we should look into adoption sometime soon.” Clarke said. “This house is too big for just the two of us.”

Lexa smiled a bit. She tried to imagine who those faceless, colourless children would look like, or be one day. As for Clarke, she always wanted to be a mother without a doubt, so she was excited to see what the future would hold for them both. 


	13. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get a surprise. The two prepare for their new children.

Lexa was at her desk, printing out some paperwork to send to her boss. Her computer went off with an email from the adoption agency. She and Clarke had been waiting for a child that would be perfect for them. After she was done printing the stack of papers, Lexa set them aside, and opened the email.

**_Dear Mrs’s. Griffin-Reyes,_ **

**_We have matched your information with two boys in The Philippines, we have attached the link with their information. Feel free to contact us right back if you are interested in either of the boys._ **

**_Thanks for your time._ **

Lexa fell out of her chair in excitement.

“Clarke!” she exclaimed.

The blonde quickly ran up the stairs concerned. She helped Lexa up.

“Are you okay, Lex ?”

“Read the email.” Lexa said breathlessly.

Clarke did so and broke down in tears of happiness. She quickly clicked on the link. On the computer screen appeared two little boys. Twins. Both of them had tan skin, big almond eyes, and dark hair. 

The two were immediately starstruck.

“Those are our little boys.” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke began to reply to the email, saying that they were in fact interested.

* * *

 

Some months later...

Lexa spent the whole day baby proofing the house, and putting the boys’ cribs together. She was excited to bring them home in a month. On the other side of the room, Clarke was folding clothes, and putting them in drawers. Just last week she had painted the room a pale baby blue. 

“I think they’ll love it.” Lexa said finishing off the last screw and then stepping back.

Clarke came up behind her and put her hands on the other girl’s waist. 

“Of course they will.” Clarke said before giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

“Joshua--”

“Josh.” Lexa corrected.

Clarke chuckled, “Okay, Josh will be taking this side.” She pointed to the left side of the room where his crib was, and then to the right side of the room. “Adrian takes that side.”

Lexa smiled at the thought of going into the room every morning to wake them up for a new day. The front door slammed shut, and there were footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a series of curse words. Raven and Bellamy came into the room carrying a toy box. They set it on the floor against the wall. 

“Aww thanks guys.” the couple said.

“That’s not all.” Raven hinted opening the lid.

She happily revealed the filled toy box. There were cars, stuffed animals, and legos that filled the box to the brim. Raven went over and hugged the two women whose faces were beaming with happiness. She then went downstairs to raid the kitchen. Bellamy stood their with a smile on his face.

“Are you ready ?” he asked.

The two nodded.

“It’s all we’ve wanted.” Clarke said.

“I can’t wait for the little ones to be home.” Lexa said. “Mostly so I can spoil them.”

“Well i gotta go, I have a date with my girlfriend.”

“You mean that two faced hoe Echo ?”

Bellamy scoffed, “She’s not two faced, she’s just a bit… you know…. more to herself. And I respect that.”

Clarke raised her brows, “I’m pretty sure she’s cheating --”

“Anyways…” Lexa interrupted stopping Clarke from attacking Bellamy any further. “have fun. Thanks for the toy box and the toys. They’ll love it.”

“Sure thing.” Bellamy said snapping and smiling before backing out of the room.

“Thanks for stopping me, or else I would’ve exposed her ass.” Clarke said.

Lexa arched her brow, “What a potty mouth.”

Clarke smacked her lips and flared her nostrils at Lexa. 

The brunette smiled and kissed her.

* * *

 

The couple found themselves in Target once again buying more baby stuff. Lexa felt that they already had everything they needed. But no, Clarke wanted them to have a coming home outfit and toy. Lexa couldn’t say ‘no’ to the blonde, so she just went with it. But hey, at least she got to pick out Josh’s outfit.

They parted ways in the baby boy section, and kept their eyes peeled for a cute outfit. Lexa found one that caught her eye: a navy blue romper with a rainbow on it. She then saw a grey one that said “Got It From My Momma”. Clarke found her after some time. 

“What’d you find, baby ?” Clarke asked.

Lexa held out the two she found, “These two.”

Clarke raised her brows, “It’s not time for the pride parade yet, though.”

Lexa put the rainbow romper away painfully. Clarke flared her nostrils, pursed her lips, and looked at Lexa sideways.

“This’ll just make it easier to explain when people ask us why he’s a Twenty One Pilots or Lana fan.” Lexa joked with a smirk.

“Lexa you already ordered a lot of T.O.P, and Lana merch.” Clarke said.

“What’s wrong with that ?” Lexa asked smirking guiltily. “I read in a parenting book that music is healthy for your children’s creativity.”

Clarke wasn’t having it. Instead, she pulled out some much cuter outfits. Ultimately, the two decided on two different Junk Food mickey mouse, and The Beatles rompers. It was a bit evident which one Lexa chose.


	14. Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to The Philipines to get their babies.

The couple had their passports scanned. They had the suitcase that they were sharing, including the baby bag, which had everything that the baby’s would need for the two days they would be in the Philippines before coming back home to California. The two walked into the tunnel, into the plane, and sat in their seats. Clarke put their suitcase, and the boys’ bag in the overhead bin. She sat down and weaved her fingers with Lexa’s.

“We’re gonna see our babies tomorrow.” Lexa said before kissing her hand. 

Clarke smiled, and rested her head on Lexa’s lap. Lexa stared at her wife for some time, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. She imagined how amazing of a mother Clarke would be. Clarke stared at her wife. She was a bit anxious about raising two kids.

Initially, they were looking for one child, but she was even happier with two. Eventually, Clarke sat up and leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulders. The brunette wrapped an arm around her, and leaned her head on the top of Clarke’s.

* * *

 

15 hours and some minutes later, they arrived in The Philippines. Lexa woke up Clarke excitedly.

“Baby we’re here, we’ll see them in a few hours !”

Clarke woke up and smiled. They undid their seatbelts and stretched their limbs after sitting in the same position for almost 16 consecutive hours. Lexa took the baby bag on her shoulder along with her purse, while Clarke took their suitcase. They were welcomed into their hotel by a nice lady who even gave them a brochure. At this point it was nighttime. 

The two took a shower, put on their pajamas, and tried to take advantage of the time change.

* * *

 

In the morning, the women quickly got ready, grabbed their baby bag, and made their way to the orphanage where their boys were.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Lexa said as they walked closer and closer.

Clarke held her hand tighter. They stood in the garden of the nursery with the other adoptive parents. Lexa held Clarke close and swayed back and forth to calm each others nerves.

“I love you, Clarke.” the brunette whispered.

“I love you too.” Clarke said. “I can’t wait to spend the future with you and these boys.”

Lexa smiled and gently kissed Clarke.Eventually, caretakers came out of the orphanage with all the children in hand. Everyone was being handed their children. Clarke took little Adrian in her arms, the 6 month old little boy smiled at her, and leaned his head on her shoulder. The blonde cried of happiness.

Josh opened his arms excitedly towards Lexa, making the brunette melt from the cuteness. She took her son in her arms. The two waited for almost a year to get to see their sons. Now they were here, and finally saw them. It was an inexplicable feeling. 

“Hey, Josh.” she cooed.

She kissed the baby’s cheek. Clarke went over and saw little Josh. The twins were even more beautiful and cute in person. The couple were happy to have their boys with them after a year of waiting for a child to turn up. Lexa stroked the side of Adrian’s face drawing a giggle from the boy. 

The family laughed. After some time, they were then swept away to sign the custody transfer papers, that gave the boys to them.

* * *

 

At the hotel, Lexa and Clarke fed the kids until they were full. They had milk, water and, the baby food that Clarke packed. Lexa held Adrian on her chest, and Clarke cradled little Josh. Lexa noticed the little boy’s lip freckle.

“He has a lip freckle like you do, Clarke.” Lexa commented with a smile.

Clarke looked down at the sleeping Josh in her arms with a smile, “I love them so much already.” 

“Me too.” 

“Do we wake them up for a bath, or…” Clarke asked.

“I think we should leave them like this, and bathe them tomorrow morning.” Lexa suggested.

Clarke agreed. Before getting to bed, she gave Lexa, and both boys a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about the new additions of the Griffin Reyes family ?


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally arrive home.

Lexa and Clarke were both bent over the bathtub, carefully bathing the babies. As Lexa poured the water on Josh’s head (cautious to not get it in his eyes), the baby boy giggled. Meanwhile, Adrian kept laughing at the funny faces Clarke made. Josh began to kick his feet in the water, splashing his mothers in the face.

“Hey !” Clarke said. “Okay, I think we’re done getting you two all cleaned up.”

Lexa took a towel and dried off Adrian, while Clarke took Josh. Lexa dressed Adrian in his grey mickey mouse romper that Clarke chose for him. The blonde dressed Josh in The Beatles romper that Lexa chose for him. He reached his little hands out for his mother’s yellow hair. Thankfully, Clarke had it pulled up and out of the way.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Clarke said taking the boys’ towels, and then giving Lexa a kiss.

The brunette laid both of her sons on the bed and snapped a quick photo. Then, she quickly stepped away to the kitchen to get them their milk. 

_ “Are you ready to go home ?”  _ Lexa asked with a smile as she picked up one boy in each arm, and fed them.

They looked up at her wide eyed. 

“I love you, boys.” she said.

The brunette was happy beyond words. She had everything she could ever want in life, people that loved her, her wife, and now, two beautiful boys. When they finished, she patted their backs, and let them continue sleeping. Clarke came out of the bathroom dressed and ready. She saw Lexa gazing at their little boys happily. 

She felt a flutter in her stomach when Lexa looked up and blew her a kiss. Suddenly, everything felt right. It always did, but now, Clarke felt at ease. Especially after months of waiting, and going through the adoption process, worried that maybe she was doing something wrong. She went over and took Adrian in her arms. He stirred a little, and then nestled closer to his mother.

“I love all three of you.” Lexa said.

“I love all of you too.”

* * *

 

Lexa held the babies while Clarke took their suitcase. They waited in the seats at the gate.

“You’re gonna meet Aunt Raven, and Grandma when we get there.” Clarke cooed at the boys.

Adrian opened his arms towards her. She took the baby boy. He rattled around his little toy, drawing a laugh from his mothers. Josh drifted off on Lexa’s shoulder. They were then called to board the plane. 

Lexa draped a blanket over the boys, and let them continue napping. She couldn’t stop smiling at them. Clarke kissed her cheek. The brunette looked back and smiled.

“I love all of you.”

“Me too.” she said. “I can’t wait to get home.”

“Raven is gonna pee her pants from excitement.” Lexa said with a grin. 

Clarke agreed. 

“Get some sleep,  _ my love. _ ” Lexa suggested to her wife. “We are a long ways from home.”

“Okay, good night.”

“Good night.” Lexa gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The blonde rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

* * *

 

The plane came to a rumbling halt. The boys stayed asleep the whole flight, which Lexa was happy about. They followed the other passengers off the plane, and headed into the airport.

“We should change them.” Clarke insisted.

Lexa nodded. They headed to the bathroom. After changing the boys’ diapers, and using the toilet themselves, they continued out to meet up with Raven, and Abby. Josh fussed in Lexa’s arms.

“What’s wrong ?” she asked.

He tugged on the bottle in the baby bag. From there, Lexa was able to figure it out. She helped him grab it, and he fed himself.

“I think Adrian might be hungry too.” she said.

Clarke turned around, and took Adrian’s bottle. 

From a distance they could see the anxious Aunt and Grandmother. The couple chuckled as they walked closer and burped their children. 

“Oh my god they're so cute !” Raven cooed taking Josh.

Abby took Adrian, and gobbled him up in kisses making him squeal and laugh. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Abby suggested waving the couple to their car. 

Raven helped Lexa put the kids in their car seats, while Clarke started up the car, and Abby went home. Raven sat in between the two carseats excitedly, as if she was in happyland. Lexa got in the front passenger seat and took Clarke’s hand in hers.

“We did it.” she said before kissing her hand. 

During the drive home, Raven could be heard babbling with the twins. Clarke stopped to get some food. 

“Oh I picked up the baby food you wanted me to get.” Raven said. “I also kinda got curious and tried some.” 

“Why did you do that ?” Lexa scolded.

“I had access to your house, I was bored, and I forgot to take my (ADHD) pills.”

Lexa chuckled, “Wow.”


	16. Griffin-Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random day in the Griffin-Reyes house. (The boys are 1.)

Lexa woke up at the usual time, Clarke had already gone to work. She got up and went to the boys’ room, where they were standing up in their cribs, hanging on the railing. She turned on the light and smiled.

“Good morning !” she cooed.

The boys babbled happily.

“Mama !”

“Ma !”

Only Adrian could walk. Josh just crawled and stood up. Lexa took Adrian out, set him on the floor, and took Josh in her arms.

She held Adrian’s hand as they slowly walked downstairs. She then lifted them both into their highchairs. 

“Do you want to listen to Lana, T.O.P., Panic ! Sia, or Billie ?” Lexa asked turning on the speaker, and looking through spotify.

Josh and Adrian made the cutest thinking faces until finally.

“Tenty !” they both yelled.

“Twenty.” Lexa corrected.

Regardless, she chuckled and turned on the Twenty One Pilots playlist. The boys banged their little fists on their trays and giggled as Lexa simultaneously sang along, cooked, and danced. Lexa got too carried away and slipped. This sent all three of them into a laughing fit. 

“Boys, this isn’t funny !” Lexa fake scolded.

“Ma !” Josh called out. “Foo !”

Lexa stopped fooling around on the floor, and got up to get the boys their eggs, applesauce, and chocolate milk. Normally, Clarke wouldn’t be feeding them this. When they finished, she put them down on the ground to play for a bit while she washed the dishes.

* * *

 

Lexa held Josh on her lap while he played with his toy, and Adrian kicked his ball around and followed it. Lexa laughed. Adrian walked over to the couch and tried to get his brother to play with him.

“Go play with your brother.” Lexa suggested putting them both on the floor. 

The two played together for what Lexa swore was two minutes. Josh pulled on her pant leg. 

“Play, Ma !” he said.

Then his brother pulled on Lexa's hand.

“Mama !”

“Okay, boys.” Lexa said sitting on the floor with them.

Adrian sat on her lap and drove his toy car on her face. Lexa laughed. Josh dragged his car back and forth along her legs. The front door opened.

“I’m home !” Clarke announced.

“Mommy !”

“Mommy !”

Clarke picked up little Josh, and carried him on her hip. Lexa picked up Adrian from her lap, and gave Clarke a kiss on the lips.

“How was work ?” 

“Same old, same old.” 

The blonde reached over to greet her other son. “Hey, Babies.” 

“Dinner is ready, we were waiting for you.” Lexa said.

* * *

 

After dinner, Lexa and Clarke got the twins ready for bed.

“Go to sleep okay, tomorrow is my day off.” Clarke said running her fingers through Adrian’s hair. 

Josh clung to Lexa tight.

“You have to go to sleep, Josh.” she said quietly.

She gently put him down in the crib, and hummed a his favorite song, as he clutched his blanket, and sucked in his pacifier. After some time, his eyes drooped closed, and he fell asleep.

“I love you.” 

She then went over to Adrian’s crib to say goodnight. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and they left the room to go take a shower. Lexa massaged Clarke’s freshly bathed body. The blonde was aching from her day of walking around. 

“I love you, Lex.” Clarke said quietly.

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa said taking the blonde’s hand in hers. 

She laid down next to Clarke, and the blonde wrapped her arms around her from behind, nestling her face in Lexa’s neck.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”


	17. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No family is complete without a little girl. (The boys are 2 years old.)

Clarke sat on the couch with Raven, and Lexa was playing on the floor with the boys. She loved them, but for some reason she felt empty.

“What’s wrong, Griff ?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know.” she said. “I think I want another baby.” 

Adrian jumped into her arms. She gave him a kiss in the cheek, triggering a giggle from her son.

“What makes you think that ?”

“I don’t know, It’s just, the boys are getting older…”

“--you want a little girl don’t you ?” Lexa asked smirking and arching her brow.

Clarke nodded a bit shyly.

“I mean, I still love the boys no matter what, but I kinda want a daughter too, so that we can complete our family.” she finished.

“I’m all for it.” Raven said.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa stared at the little girl on the computer screen in awe. She had dark skin, black hair, and mesmerizing grey eyes. Clarke bit her lip, she wanted this girl to be their daughter, but there were other families interested in her too. Regardless, and determined, Clarke sent the email of interest. Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She too wanted the little girl pretty badly, especially after the few pictures she had seen. The little girl’s smile was contagious. She couldn’t understand how a toddler living in those circumstances could hold such a brave face.

“Let’s go to sleep, it’s almost 1 in the morning.” Lexa suggested.

Clarke nodded. She really wanted that little girl.

* * *

 

Lexa held Clarke in her arms. The blonde was torn after learning the news. The little girl was ultimately matched with a different family. Lexa swallowed down her tears.

“Maybe there’s another baby in store for us.” Lexa said. “One that’s made for us.”

Clarke continued sobbing. It was just as bad as losing a child.

“Mommy ?” Josh said quietly peeking into the room with wide eyes.

“Joshie,” Clarke said wiping her tears, and then opening her arms for him. “come here.”

“Why you crying ?” he asked. 

“We’re just a bit sad.” Lexa said kissing his cheek.

“Why ?”

“Little sister’s not coming home with us.” she explained.

Josh frowned a bit. Instead of crying with his mothers, he hugged them tight.

“It’s okay.”

If anything, the women felt slightly discouraged about adopting again. Moreso, Clarke. 

“Do you want some ice cream ?” Lexa asked.

The other two nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll go get Adrian, and we can stay in bed, and watch t.v. together.” Lexa suggested.

Clarke sniffled, nodded, and took Josh into her arms. He rubbed their noses together making her laugh. The boys had the gift of making people smile in the hardest times. The blonde walked to their bed, and lied down with the two year old. Lexa gulped down some more tears.

She them got up, went to the kitchen to get the gallon of ice cream, and several spoons for all of them to eat. 

On her way to their room, she picked up Adrian, who was playing with his legos, and took him with her. 5 spoons of strawberry ice cream later, the boys were jumping up and down on the bed, singing along to ‘let it go’. Lexa and Clarke laughed at how energetic their boys were. Adrian took a short break before the song ended to shove more ice cream into his mouth. Right after he swallowed he clutched his face and screamed.

“It hurt !” he screamed in pain.

Lexa took the boy in her arms and comforted him. Clarke rubbed his back. Once the brain freeze was over, he was up and jumping again.

* * *

 

The brunette was at her desk ready for another day of answering emails, and mailing things, when she saw an email from the agency. Before calling Clarke, she decided to read it. She didn’t want the blonde to be broken down again. After reading it, and opening the link where there were photos of the little girl, she basically melted. The little girl had light brown hair, and blue eyes.

Lexa continued clicking to see more photos. That was until she saw one of the girl’s full body. She was missing her left arm, and had just a stub, and some disfigured fingers on the end. However, the little girl seemed bright and happy. Right then and there, Lexa knew.

She just knew.

_ This is our daughter.  _ She thought. 

“Clarke !”

The blonde rushed in.

“I told you there was another one in store.” she said grinning, and then waving Clarke closer.

At the sight of the little girl, she nearly dropped the boys in excitement. 

“That’s her.” Clarke said breathlessly.

“Little sister !” the boys exclaimed. “Little sister ! little sister !”

They were excited too.


	18. Motherly Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time, and Lexa feels a bit off about the enviornment that their daughter-to-be is in.

Lexa found herself putting together another crib. The boys played around in their little sisters room.

“Boys,” Clarke called over. “wanna help Mommy out ?”

They nodded and went over.

“Can you put her toys in the toybox ?” 

They nodded.

“Thank you, babies.”

“Done.” Lexa said putting in the last screw.

“Yay, Mama did it !” the boys celebrated jumping up and down.

“Louisa gonna like it !” Josh said excitedly.

Clarke and Lexa chuckled. 

“Yeah, she’s gonna love it.” Clarke said.

The blonde took the two into her arms, and tickled them. The boys squealed. Lexa scuffled their hair, and went back to her office to get back to work. 

“I’ll be back before lunch.” she said.

When the brunette logged into her laptop, she was a bit excited. She got more pictures of their daughter. However in this set of pictures, Louisa wasn’t smiling, and the orphanage could be seen in the background. Lexa felt a bit bad, but she remembered that it was only about less than a month before she and Clarke would get her. Josh crawled onto her lap.

“Are you gonna work with, Mama ?” she asked.

He nodded and giggled. Occasionally, he would stand up and look over his mother’s shoulder. Adrian ran away from Clarke as she pretended to be a monster and run after him. He ran into Lexa’s office and clutched the brunette’s leg. Lexa paused and looked at the three with an arched brow and a smirk.

The three retaliated with puppy dog eyes and a puckered bottom lip.

“Give me one more hour, and i’ll be done.” Lexa suggested.

“Yay.” the three said.

Clarke took the boys and went back to their room. An hour later, Lexa creeped into the room, while Clarke had the boys on her lap, and was reading a book to them. 

“Boo !” she said with her hands out.

The boys screamed and ran away from Lexa.

“I’m gonna catch you !” she cooed.

Clarke laughed as the boys ran about. Lexa caught Adrian and he shrieked.

“I got you !” she said before tickling him.

* * *

It had been about 3 weeks since Lexa saw the first photos of Louisa in the not-so-great environment. She didn’t feel comfortable with leaving the little girl there. Neither was Clarke, but she knew that this whole adoption thing was a process. Lexa felt so wrong about it that she was willing to just go off to Brazil and get Louisa herself. She wanted to hold her little girl in her arms, and tell her to stop crying, and that everything would be okay.

She just felt guilty for making the little girl stay somewhere like that. She even took to rechecking the boys photos, but they were in a much better environment, regardless of the economic stress of the country.

“Clarke, she’s in a worse place than where the boys were.” Lexa said.

She had seen more pictures of Louisa that morning.

“I know, but we can’t just go there a week early because of that. They won’t let us take her home, until everything is finalized.” Clarke explained.

“I know, but still.”

“It’s just a week.” Clarke insisted. “I want to see her too.” 

The blonde cupped Lexa’s face and gave her a kiss.

“It’s our daughter, Clarke.” Lexa said tearily.

“-- I’d do anything for her and the boys too.” Clarke said resting her head against Lexa’s. “Go to sleep, okay ?”

Lexa nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Clarke said. “Remember, it’s only one more week.”


	19. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to Brazil to get Louisa.

“Can you boys be good for us, and Auntie Raven ?” Lexa asked.

The twins nodded. 

“For, Sissy.” Josh said holding out his sister’s lamb lovey.

Clarke took it, and smiled.

“Can I get a hug from my babies before we go ?” the blonde asked.

The boys jumped into their mothers arms. 

“We love you, boys.” Clarke said.

“Me too.” they answered.

Raven pried the boys away.

“Be safe.” Raven called out as they walked into the airport.

“We will.” Lexa called back. “I hope you can manage them and yourself.”

“I’m 28.” Raven retorted.

“Your actions make you look younger, but bye.”

“Bye.”

Raven got into the car and drove off. The couple were left at the airport.

“Lets go get our baby girl.” Clarke said happily.

Lexa smiled excitedly.

They checked in their giant suitcase that they were sharing. At the gate, Clarke held Lexa’s hand tight. The two were anxious.

“Calm down, Clarke, we’ll see her tomorrow morning.” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke held their daughter’s lovey tight as they rode on the old rusty taxi, in the middle of the jungle. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s shoulder hugging her tight. The couple were excited, and nervous about what they would find. 

_ “We’re here.” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Lexa said handing the driver the amount, and then helping herself and Clarke out.

They were left on a dirt road. In front of them, the rusted gates of the orphanage. Lexa opened the door for Clarke. They both gulped, and held each other's hands tight. There was a caretaker at the door waiting for them. 

There was also another family there adopting. The caretaker, who was a really nice looking woman, led them to the crib where Louisa was patiently waiting in for a few months. At the sight of the women, the little girl tried to stand up, but her arm couldn’t support her weight. She saw the caretaker and backed away into the corner of the rusty metal crib. Lexa picked the little girl up, and brought her close. 

“We’re gonna get you out of here.” Lexa whispered in her ear.

The 9 month old smiled at her new mother. She lifted her head up and looked at Clarke with a smile.

“Hey there.” the blonde said.

She handed Louisa her lovey. She gently rubbed her back. At first the little girl was flinchy, but she got used to it. She held out her little hand to Clarke. Clarke held the tiny hand.

“You’re so sweet.” she said quietly.

* * *

 

Lexa giggled as Louisa stood up on her lap, and played with her face. And more so, when the little girl tapped on her teeth.

_ “Do you want to eat ?” _ Lexa asked.

Louisa nodded. She was excited to be with her new moms. Little hands came away from Lexa’s face. Clarke took her, and Louisa bounced up and down.

“You like to play a lot, don’t you ?” she cooed kissing the little girl’s cheek.

Louisa laughed. 

“Ma !” she chirped.

“That’s right, I’m Mommy.” Clarke said, them she turned to face Lexa. “That's Mama.”

“Ma !”

“She reminds me of Josh.” Lexa said.

“Speaking of the boys have you called Raven ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa’s eyes widened, and she quickly started to look for her phone. Then, she quickly facetimed Raven.

“It should be about 4 o’clock at home, right ?” Lexa asked Clarke, while handing her the apple flavored squeeze n go packet for Louisa.

Clarke shrugged while opening the top. She held it up to Louisa, and helped her. At first the little girl cringed at the citrus, but then she relaxed, and finished it.

“Hey !” Raven said answering. “Where’s my favorite niece ?”

Lexa moved the phone so that Raven could see Louisa.

“Oh my god, boys look !” 

Adrian and Josh came into frame.

“Lou !” Josh said excitedly.

“That's Josh.” Clarke explained moving her finger from the one boy to the other. “That’s Adrian.”

“Osh !” she exclaimed back.

This got a laugh from everyone.

“When play ?” Josh asked.

“We’ll be home tomorrow morning.” Clarke said.

“Her lovey ?” Adrian asked. 

“It’s right here.”

Louisa held it up.

“How have you been doing with them ?” Clarke asked.

“Good.” Raven said. “I don’t know why you’re so concerned.”

“Hmm.” Lexa started. “Maybe because you're one of  _ those _ crazy youtubers, that act like 2 year olds with no sense.” she continued. “You’re like a female Shane Dawson, or Drew Monson or something.”

Raven retorted angrily, “Chill out, just because I'm making money out of being an adult child, doesn’t mean that you should hate.”

Lexa sighed, “Wow, um okay.”

Louisa began to fuss. Clarke held her tight, and slightly rocked her. 

“We’re gonna get some rest, okay ?”

Raven nodded.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Ba.”


	20. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their little sister.

The three girls were sitting on the plane for 8 hours. Lou contently watched a movie on the small screen. Clarke ran her fingers through the little girl’s hair, and found herself getting them tangled in knots. 

“I think we might have to shave it off and start afresh.” Clarke said quietly to Lexa.

“Are you sure, Clarke ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke didn’t answer, instead she took Lexa’s hand and stuck it in the little girl’s hair instead.

“You have a point.” Lexa said.

The plane began to lower.

“We’re almost home.” 

They landed, and Louisa flinched a bit on Clarke’s lap. The blonde held the little girl close and comforted her. Lexa let both girls hold her hand tight.

“Your brothers are so excited to see you, Louisa.” Lexa said with a smile.

The little girl smiled. The plane finally came to a halt on the runway. 

“We’re here.” Clarke said unbuckling their seatbelt.

They got their things, and followed the rest of the passengers off of the plane. She handed the younger brunette to Lexa. They got closer to the exit where Raven and the boys eagerly waited. 

“Those are your brothers, and Auntie Raven.” Lexa said pointing to the three squirming kids waiting for them. Josh and Adrian jumped into Clarke’s arms. 

“Hey babies.” she said kissing their cheeks.

“Hey Mommy.” they said. “We missed you.”

“Really, it was only two days.” Clarke teased. “Just kidding, I missed you too.”

“Sissy ?” 

“She’s with Mama.” Clarke said getting up.

Lexa crouched down. 

“Boys this is Louisa.”

“Lou…” Josh said.

“Me carry her.” Adrian said extending his arms towards his sister.

“I think she’s too big for you to carry.” Lexa said chuckling.

“Hug ?”

“Yeah, you can hug.“

Both boys went over and wrapped their arms tightly around their sister.

“She’s nice.” Josh said.

Louisa was a bit weirded out. She poked the boy's cheek, drawing a laugh from the boy. She giggled a bit. Lexa smiled at how well the three seemed to be bonding already. Raven stuck out her arms, and cleared her throat.

“Who could ever forget about, Raven ?” Lexa teased handing her daughter over.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute !” Raven gushed.

Louisa giggled at Raven’s reaction. Lexa took the boys in her arms.

“Mama !”

She carried them both to the car, as Raven and Clarke followed closely behind. 

“Hey, Raven, if I gave you a couple of bucks, can you get me some clippers, please ?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, Clarke, whose head are you shaving ?” She asked. “Are you finally gonna donate your hair ?”

“No, we’re shaving Louisa’s hair.” Lexa interrupted.

“What, why ?”

“It’s a tangled matted mess.” Lexa said. 

Raven’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. 

“Got it.”

* * *

 

“Why you take sissy’s hair off ?” Josh and Adrian whined.

“It’s messed up.” Clarke said. “But it’ll grow back.”

The whole time, Louisa looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. Meanwhile, her brothers watched on concerned. 

“Ja !” she exclaimed giggling as he made funny faces at the mirror.

Clarke finished, and there was a small pile of matted hair in the trash. She reached her little hand up to touch her shaved head, and giggled at the new feeling. Clarke set her down on the ground, and the boys tried to help her stand up so that they could take her to the living room. Clarke chucked, she was happy with her family. Lexa and Raven could be heard laughing with the kids.

She went to the living room to see the boys dragging Louisa around on a blanket. Josh took his little sister, and tried to help her stand up. 

“Josh watch out, don’t let her fall.”

Josh didn’t let her fall, in fact, he got her to walk a few steps, and Louisa made it to the edge of the couch where Lexa caught her. 

“Are they too rough ?” Lexa cooed.

“No.” Louisa chirped.

Lexa took the little girl in her arms. Lexa whipped out her Lana and The Pilots spotify playlist. 

“Oh no.” Clarke said putting her hand over her face. “Please, Lex.”

“What ?” she asked. “This is better than hearing ‘wheels on the bus’ on a repetitive loop.”

Then,  _ This Is What Makes Us Girls _ by Lana Del Rey began to play. 

_ “Pay attention, this is real music.”  _

Louisa furrowed her brows at first, but then smiled.

“That’s my girl !” Lexa exclaimed.

Louisa put her index finger on her mother’s lips.

“Sorry.”

Raven began to hysterically laugh, “Sucks to be you, Clarke.”


	21. Reina Del Sur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go nuts...

“Lou gimme my stuff back !” Adrian yelled.

The brunette giggled and ran down the hallway to her room. Adrian groaned a bit angrily, and ran after his little sister.

“Lou !” he yelled.

Lexa caught Lou in her arms as the little girl bumped into her.

“Hi Mama.”

“Hey, Lou, what are you doing ?” 

The little girl immediately looked down suspiciously.

“She’s taking my stuff !” Adrian yelled.

“Hey, A calm down.” Lexa suggested.

“But she took  _ my _ toys.”

The 6 year old was at the point of tears, and Lexa could understand why he was so mad. She got down on her knees, eye level with the sneaky 4 year old.

“Lou, can you give this back to your brother ?”

“No.” 

“Why not ?”

“Cuz I -I-I….”

“Why don’t you play and share with your brother ?” Lexa asked.

“Louie, I’m waiting.” Josh called out from downstairs.

In the snap of a finger, she threw the toys over the railing, to the first floor of the house. Lexa looked back, and in that span of 0.0001 seconds, Louisa ran past her, and slid down the stairs, giggling. Lexa looked back up to see a confused and slightly frightened Adrian.

_ “She’s the Queen Of The South.”  _ Lexa mumbled with her palm on her face.

Adrian went downstairs angrily. 

“Why do you always take  _ my _ toys ?” he asked angrily, before jumping on his brother to get them back.

The two were fighting on the ground.

“No, stop !” Lou yelled, even throwing some lego blocks at them.

“That’s enough !” Lexa said loudly.

Lou put the lego block behind her back, and the boys stopped fighting.

“Mom will be home in an hour,” Lexa said. “and Auntie Raven too.” she continued. “All three of you can clean this up, and we can make some dinner.”

“But Ma’.” they whined.

“Please, babies.”

“Okay.” They mumbled lowly.

“This is why i can’t help you !” Lou yelled at Josh.

“I just wanted to play with our toys, but he always hogs them.” Josh glared at Adrian.

“So, they’re my toys too.” he retorted.

Lou picked up everything around her while her brothers had a staring contest.

“You guys have to clean up.” she said.

Still maintaining his sight on his brother, Josh bent over, and threw the toys into the toy box. Lou sighed, and went to the kitchen, where Lexa was rummaging around the pantry.

“Mama ?” 

“Yes, Lou ?”

“I’m sorry.” she said quietly.

Lexa looked back at her daughter. Lately she had been acting all primal, and possessive, and a bit like a gang leader. Lou was looking down at the floor, she had her hand behind her back, and she was biting her lip. Lexa felt a bit bad for being a bit too hard on her. She picked her up, and sat her down on the countertop. 

“What you did was clever…. but not okay.” Lexa explained. 

“I know.”

Lexa lifted her chin up.

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“It’s not me you have to apologize to.” 

“Adian.”

“That’s it.”

Josh had come by Lexa’s side too, he was the real ring leader though. Lou just happened to be the sidekick. Adrian showed up on the other side of Lexa.

“What’s going on boys ?” she asked.

“He never wants to share our toys.” Josh said. “So I did what I had to do.”

“You made your sister take the toys ?” 

Josh nodded, “They’re  _ our  _ toys, not just his.”

“Your brother does have a point, A.” Lexa said. “ _ But _ , I don’t think doing this is gonna be the answer.”

Adrian wasn’t in the mood. He couldn't believe this. 

“Sorry, A.” Lou said after a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

“It’s okay.”

I’m sorry, Adrian.” Josh said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Josh.”

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

“See, you made up.” Lexa said with a bit of a smile.

The front door flew open.

”Auntie Raven !” 

The boys clung to her legs. She tried to walk to the kitchen with the extra weight on her.

“Hey, Rae.”

“Auntie !” Lou exclaimed.

“Hey everyone.”

Eventually, the boys unattached from her leg, and ran off to play together in their room after the fiasco. 

“How’s parenthood beating you ?” Raven joked.

“Well you just missed a live episode of  _ Reina Del Sur _ .” Lexa joked.

“ _ That _ bad ?”

“Yes.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the twins are 15 and Lou is 13. After Josh gets into some trouble at home, his siblings make things worse.

Lexa was home alone with Clarke. The kids were at school. They were just starting to get somewhere, when Clarke’s phone rang.

“Hello ?”

The blonde looked up at Lexa with a look of confusion and worry.

“He said what ?” she asked. “Okay, we- we’ll be right there.”

“What happened ?”

“Josh confronted his teacher in the middle of class, we need to go get him.”

“Let’s get all of them already.” Lexa said.

“I dunno, Lou has band this period, if we take her out of class, she’ll be upset.”

* * *

 

On the drive to the high school, the two weren’t shocked. Over the years, Josh had become more of an opinionist. Just last year he got in trouble for refusing to do a sheet of homework ‘because it crippled his 1st amendment rights’. In fact, Lexa was excited to hear how the 15 year old would defend himself.

“You can check out the other two, I’ll get Josh.” Clarke told Lexa.

“Good luck.” Lexa said smirking.

She checked the other two kids out. Adrian was a bit happy, whilst Lou had a blank, angry expression. Lexa saw that she wasn’t wearing her prosthetic arm, however, the vinyl hand stuck out of her backpack.

“Did you forget to tell us about an appointment ?” Adrian asked as they walked to the car.

“No, your brother talked back to a teacher.” Lexa answered.

Lou began to laugh. Lexa looked back.

“What ?” she said. “I just think it’s funny how those old hags take stuff to heart.”

Adrian retorted, “This school has a zero tolerance policy, they’re not gonna let a kid push them around.” 

Clarke and Josh returned to the car. Josh walked behind her smirking proudly.

“What happened ?”

“So we’re learning about american history.” Josh started. “And we finished the unit, so we have to take a test. On the test, probably about 80% of the questions are about when Elvis Presley released an album, and what year, or The Beatles. So I raised my hand, and asked the teacher if it was the correct test. She comes over here and tells me that I just need to ‘shut up and take the exam’. So I told her that more than half of the questions weren’t even relevant to American history. I mean I studied everything from the Civil Rights, to the Yazoo Land Fraud, not about Elvis Presley.”

“I mean, he has a point.” Lexa said.

Clarke started the car and began driving. 

“He does, but I feel that he could have dealt with things in a different way.” she explained.

Lou exchanged glances, and smirks with her brother.

“I mean I do have this teacher who gives us packets everyday, maybe I could try this out.” she said.

“No !” Clarke said.

“Teachers these days, reminds me of Coach Pike and Mr. Jaha.” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed in agreement.

“I don’t care if your arms hurt, you’re gonna keep going til I say stop !” Clarke mocked. “And then, Monty passed out, because he wouldn’t let him get the inhaler.”

The kids in the backseat furrowed their brows.

“Oh so you wanna talk ?” Lexa mocked Mr. Jaha. “Come up to the board, let me see how advanced you are, because I’m not about to have chatterboxes hindering other people’s learning.”

“Oh, and Ms. Smith.” Clarke remembered. “She was always saying how she missed the old days. I was just sitting there waiting for her to get on with the lesson.” 

“Oh and remember when Raven hacked, the projectors to show..” she bit her lip, and gave Clarke  _ that _ face.

Clarke raised her eyebrows and smirked.

* * *

 

They got home and parted ways going into their own rooms. Lexa and Clarke were in their room ‘deciding on Josh’s punishment’. Adrian was a bit jealous of his brother, normally  _ he _ was the troublesome one, behaviour wise. Josh almost always got in trouble for putting teachers in their places, which was rare. He was itching to do something.

He logged onto xbox, but there was no one available to play with him. He could hear his sister belting out tunes from the 60s, which she did exceptionally well, and he was sure that Josh, who he felt convinced was gay, was in his own room, reading Vogue. Then when Lou started to sing Firework, his lips turned into a devious smirk. He had an  _ exceptionally  _ stupid idea. He went over to his brother’s room.

“Hey, Joshie.” he teased.

“What do you want, Ass-drian ?” the other boy retorted looking up from his magazine, slightly annoyed.

The other boy smirked, “I’m up to something.”

Josh put the magazine down and quickly sat up.

“No, please.” he begged. “No.”

As predicted, the older twin took his brother by the legs, dragged him off the bed, and went to their little sister’s door.

“Louie.” he called out sing songily.

The 13 year old cut off the music and swung open her door.

“What did you make me stop  _ Valerie _ for ?” she growled raspily, puberty was  _ really _ hitting her.

“Trouble.” he said growing his devious smirk.

Lou smirked back, and put on her crocs.

“ _ La Reina Del Sur _ is back in business.”

They made their way downstairs. As Adrian dragged his brother down the stairs, Josh winced from hitting the back of his head on each step. 

Adrian snapped,  _ “Shut up _ .” 

Josh looked at him angrily, but was quickly over it, when he hit his head on the floor again. Adrian let him go, and he stood up.

“What are we doing now ?”

“Thanks to you and Katy Perry,” Adrian started looking at his little sister, who already had her resting queen-of-the-south bitch face. “I was thinking fireworks ?”

The other two smirked deviously. Lou flicked open the utensil drawer, and rummaged around for the not-so-secret-matchbox. Adrian looked around in the bottom cabinets for leftover hidden fireworks from the fourth of july. He smiled at the sight of a few leftover ones. 

“C’mon you imbeciles.” he called over, going to the backdoors of the house, and walking out to the back patio.

His two younger siblings rolled their eyes and followed him. He walked out onto the grass, farther away from the house. He set up the firecracker, with his siblings behind him, eager to light the match and ‘let er’ rip’. When he couldn’t light it, Josh pushed him aside, and tried to light the match, only burning the tips of his fingers.

“Move aside.” Lou suggested, bringing out the handheld lighter.

Adrian turned to threaten Josh, “Your eyelashes are nex--” 

The firework shot into the air. The three looked up at the sky, mesmerized. Meanwhile, in the house, Clarke and Lexa parted their lips, and paused for a moment, hearing the sound of the firearms. 

“What the fuck ?” Lexa said breathlessly.

Clarke plopped on the bed next to her. They quickly moved to put on their clothes. In that span of 7 minutes, the kids set off another one. This time it was followed by a scream. Lou’s scream.


	23. The Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

The girl stared at her brothers as they fought next to the lit firecracker. However, it didn’t blast up to the sky. Something was wrong. There was a small pause. An eerie silence. 

It was probably about 10 seconds, followed by a loud ground shaking boom, that sent her flying backwards, and everything around, turning to smoke. She stumbled around, covering her mouth and nose, looking for her brothers. But when she saw it, she screamed.

“What did you do ?” she screamed. 

“I don-- I just--” 

Lou pushed her older brother off of Josh.

“Did you kill him ?” she screamed.

Adrian tried to get his little sister to calm down. The smoke cleared a bit, and they could see the boy, lying unconscious on the grass. This triggered the girl to scream. Their mothers got there quickly. Clarke saw Josh, and immediately went to see him. 

The boy was face down, lying on the grass. She turned him around, he had a huge gash on the side of his head. Tears ran down her face, as she tried to lift him up. Adrian couldn’t believe what he had done. As for Lou, she was pissed. 

“How dare you ?” she yelled hitting him.

“I didn’t mean to, he started it.” Adrian defended.

“You bitch !” she slapped him in the face.

Lexa ripped her away before she could do anything else. She sat on the floor with the girl and tried to comfort her. Before she looked up, he jumped the fence and ran off. 

“Can you please calm down ?” Lexa asked. 

Lou continued sobbing into her chest.

“Adrian what did you do ?” she asked looking up.

But he wasn’t there. 

“Adrian ?”

“Lex, just help me get him to the car, he’s not waking up, we need to get him to the hospital.” Clarke instructed. 

Lexa hauled him over her shoulder. 

“Lou,”

The girl bit her lip, and went with her mother.

“Adrian, where’s Adrian ?” Clarke asked looking back into the backyard.

“Mom, he left.” Lou said. 

Clarke gulped, and ushered Lou into the car. 

“Is he gonna live ?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

Adrian had made it to his Aunt Octavia’s house. She had really been invisible ever since Lincoln died. He hastily knocked on the door. Instead, his uncle Bellamy answered.

“Hey…” he looked at the boy up and down to see which twin he was, judging by the sports clothes, he figured it out. “Adrian.”

“Hey uncle Bell.” he said with a nervous smile, looking down at his feet. “Um… is Aunt O home ?”

Bellamy nodded and showed him inside. 

“I was just checking on her before work.” he said. “She’s in her room.”

Adrian nodded and and went in. He hadn’t seen his aunt since he was 9. She disappeared for 6 years because of Lincoln, and pushed Lexa and Clarke when they tried to help her. The woman looked back at him. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Josh ?” she said. “Wait no, Josh was the fashionable one. Adrian ?”

He nodded. 

“What brings you here ?” she croaked.

“I did something really bad.” he said quietly. “I was only trying to have fun, but I think I - I-I…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence before he started to cry. Octavia sat up, and took him into her arms. 

“I know how you feel.” she said quietly. “Sort of like you somehow always seem to hurt the ones you love.”

“I just wanted to have some fun, but my ass-iness got the best of me, and…… I think I killed him.”

“Killed who ?”

“Josh.”

The girl’s stomach dropped. 

“How ?”

“We were playing around with fireworks, and I insulted him, and he… started to fight me.” 

Octavia gulped. 

“I know,” he said. “I’m-- I’ll -- you know turn myself in or whatever.” Adrian stuttered heading to the door. 

“Hold on, I can go with you.” Octavia said putting on her shoes.

“Why ?”

“I have some apologizing to do myself too.” Octavia said.

She grabbed her keys, and motioned him to her car.

* * *

 

Lexa dialed Adrian’s phone. She couldn’t understand how every kid was attached to their phone, but somehow Adrian wasn’t. She paced outside of the hospital room.

“Ma’,” Lou called out. “Ma’ !”

Lexa hung up, and took the girl in her arms. The little girl began to sob. 

“I wanna go home,”

Lexa understood Lou. Clarke came out of the room. She stroked the side of Lou’s face. 

“You look a bit tired, honey.” Clarke said, then looking up to Lexa. “Why don’t you go home ?” 

Lexa nodded. She gave Clarke a kiss on the lips, and let a tear stream down her face. The blonde kissed Lou’s forehead, and they (Lexa and Lou) both went home. 

“Ma’,” Lou said.

Lexa glanced into the rearview mirror.

“Where do you think Adrian is ?” she asked. 

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know, but I’ve tried to call him a lot.”

“Do you think he’ll come back ?” 

Lexa gulped down some tears, “I hope so.”

There were a few minutes of silence.

“Ma’ ?”

“Hmm ?”

“Can I shave my head ?” Lou asked deviously.

Lexa nodded. The girl pumped her fist in the air and whispered ‘yes’ loudly. Lexa chuckled. When she arrived home, she saw a random car parked in the street, in front of their house. Lou had already ran upstairs to her room to catch some sleep for the weekend. 

Lexa closed the backdoor, and stared at the blood drops on the back patio. She had made a note to herself to rinse that off tomorrow morning. But she was gonna try and get some sleep for the night. Before she could make it upstairs, there was a knock on the door. She went back and opened it, to see Adrian, and Octavia. 

“Adrian, oh my god, where did you go ?” Lexa asked taking her son into her arms, where he sobbed. 

She looked back up to Octavia, she hadn’t seen the girl in 6 years. And not much had changed. 

“Um, hey.” Octavia said awkwardly.

“Hey, O.” Lexa said. “Thanks for bringing him.”

“No big deal.” Octavia said. “And, before I go, I-I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for pushing you guys away all these years.”

“It’s okay, I can’t imagine what it’d be like to lose someone you love.”

Octavia swallowed back a tear.

“I should get going.” 

“Drive safe.” Lexa reminded. 

“Okay.”

She closed the front door, and looked at Adrian. The boy was too ashamed to look at her.

“Ma’, I’m so sorry.” he begged.

Lexa nodded, “It’s okay, just don’t do anything like that ever again.”

“I promise.”

“Okay, go to bed, we had a  _ long _ day.” 

He nodded and went upstairs to his room. 


	24. Chapter 24

2 days later, Clarke was finally able to bring Josh home. The boy was pretty delirious, and out of the blue. The doctors said that Josh would be temporarily deaf in his left hear because of the blast. But Clarke preferred that instead of burying her child. She held the boy's hand as she drove.

“Mom.” he said a bit groggily. 

“Yes, Josh ?”

His eyes wandered about weakly. 

“It’s okay, honey, we’re on our way home.” she said patting his shoulder. 

His head flopped forward. Clarke lifted it back up.

“Why can I not even hol my heh up ?” he mumbled. 

“What ?”

“I can’t hold my head up.” he mumbled again.

Clarke chuckled a bit, “It’s okay, honey, when we get home, you can take a little nap.”

He mumbled something under his breath, and sat quietly the rest of the ride. Clarke looked back at him to find him sleeping. Lexa was waiting in the garage to help him out. Clarke tapped his shoulder.

“Sweetie, we’re home.” she reminded him. 

He deludedly opened his eyes. Lexa opened his door.

“Hey,  _ son _ , welcome home.”

“Ma’ ?” he mumbled smiling a bit. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Lexa said unbuckling his seat belt. “C’mon, let me help you.”

Josh clumsily got out of the car, and hung on to his mother. 

“Hey, honey, how are you ?” Lexa asked.

“A bit better, especially now that he’s home.” 

Lexa smiled, and gave her wife a quick kiss. 

“You look beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa reminded. “I love you so much.”

“Me too, Lex.” 

As soon as they stepped into the front door opened Lou was there to greet them.

“Lou...your hair.”

“What hair ?” the girl joked.

Lexa stifled a laugh. Clarke frowned a bit. 

“Sorry, Mom.” Lou apologized. 

Clarke tilted her head, and got a better look at the pixie (Lexa ultimately prefered for the girl’s hair to be a bit longer, so this was their compromise).

“Aww, I couldn’t ever stay mad at you.” Clarke chuckled. “Not with that beautiful face.” 

The little girl chuckled and hugged her mother tight. She then hugged her brother quickly. Lexa helped Josh upstairs. On the way, he insisted to stop at Adrian’s door. He opened it, and leaned against the doorway. 

“Beep beep, bitch.” 

Adrian was caught off guard seeing his brother there. 

“It’s not nice to stare, wanna give me a hug instead ?” Josh teased. 

Adrian allowed himself a small smile, as he got up.

“I’m sorry.” Adrian said crying on his brother’s shoulder.

“No, I’m sorry.” Josh said. “I shouldn’t have started it.”

Josh caught sight of Adrian’s game. 

“Fortnite, really ?!” 

Adrian chuckled and sniffled, “And ?”

“How about we switch that to sims and hang out a bit.”

Adrian nodded, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I missed you.” the twin said. 

Josh pulled out of the hug, smirked, and pinched his brother’s cheeks. 

“Aww, you missed me !” Josh cooed, his slurred speech was making the ordeal even funnier. 

“Oww !”

“Haha !”


	25. New fic ideas

So, im thinking of posting a new clexa fic, do you guys want: FTM Lexa, OITNB crossover, or a new idea that I have up my sleeve ?


	26. "I'm gonna marry you."

“Moms, I just now realized that you've never had a wedding.” Josh commented. “Why ?”

Lexa turned around from the stovetop, and darted her eyes at Clarke who was taking some mango juice out of the fridge. 

“Umm… for starters we were young and broke.” 

Josh nodded understandably. 

“Why do you ask ?”

“Oh it’s nothing.” 

The boy continued flipping through songs on his spotify playlist.

* * *

 

_ Alejandra 6, Raven 4 _

_ “Mommy, look !” Alejandra was playing around in her mother's wedding dress.  _

_ She twirled around in the lace white dress that was way too big for her. She saw her parents’ wedding day photo. Her mother had a face of confusion, and a fake smile. Through Lexa’s eyes however, she thought that her mother looked like a princess-- no, a queen.  _

_ “Alejandra, what are you doing, you’re going to ruin it !” Mrs. Reyes said wiping her 4 year old’s face, and letting her run off and play.  _

_ “No, I won’t.”  _

_ Alejandra obviously wasn’t winning. Mrs. Reyes got on her knees, and helped the girl out of the dress. The brunette groaned.  _

_ “Don’t worry, you’ll get to wear a newer, prettier one when you get married.” her mother insisted. “I hope you’re blessed with a man who truly loves you.” _

_ The little girl smiled at the dress part, but she thought boys were disgusting. She remembered seeing Jasper shamelessly pick his nose, and eat his snot at class the other day. _

_ “Do I have to marry a boy ?” she groaned. “They’re nasty.” _

_ Mrs. Reyes chuckled, shrugged, and put the dress away. Lexa was a bit confused by her mother's reaction. _

_ “Ma ?” _

_ “You can marry someone who is like your best friend ?” _

_ (This was an indirect reference to who her estranged husband used to be.) Lexa got even more excited. _

* * *

 

_ The next day, Alejandra ran into class eager to tell her best friend Clarke, all about her weekend.  _

_ “Hey, Lexa !” the 6 year old blonde greeted hugging Lexa.  _

_ “Hey, Clarke, guess what ?” _

_ “When we are adults I’m gonna marry you ?” _

_ Clarke furrowed her brows, “Why ?” _

_ “Because you’re my bestest friend in the whole entire world !”  _

_ The blonde finally understood, and hugged Lexa tighter.  _

_ “Well, you’d be a really pretty wife, and we’d see each other everyday, and I can draw stuff for you--” _

_ “We can do everything together !” _

_ “Oh it’ll be so fun !” _

* * *

 

Lexa laid there in bed, holding Clarke.

“Are you awake, baby ?” 

The blonde looked up at her wife. 

“I was thinking about what Josh said.” Lexa said quietly. “We should have a wedding.” 

Clarke smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Is this so that you can stare at me in a dress, and cry ?” Clarke teased. 

Lexa nodded, “Yes, and because I think it’d be a fun way to renew our vows.” 

Clarke nodded, and played with Lexa’s, hand, and the ring on her ring finger. Lexa smiled, and moved to give Clarke a kiss, but the blonde instead jumped on her, and straddled her. Lexa pulled her down for a kiss instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been active, school is a bitch, giving this much homework assignments to one person should practically be illegal. I can't promise anything, but i'll definitely try to get more chapters out.


	27. Chapter 27

“A wedding ?” Lou said in disbelief, smiling widely. “A wedding ?”

“Yes, a wedding.” Lexa clarified. 

All three of the kids excitedly jumped around excitedly. Lou managed to wave her arms enough to send her prosthetic arm flying to the ground.  

“It’s gonna be big and --”

“Boujee.” Adrian added. 

It sent the whole family roaring in laughter. 

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Mom.” Lou sat next to Clarke in the couch.

The woman looked up from her wedding dress magazine. 

“When are you getting your dress ?” 

“I don’t know, but i’m looking around.”

“Get a good one, and one that is gonna make Ma’s jaw drop when she sees you.”

Clarke looked up at her daughter. The younger girl had a smirk. 

“What ?”

“What are you up to ?”

“Nothing, mom.” Lou insisted. “The boys are helping mom with her tux, and I’m helping you with your dress.”

Clarke raised her brows. 

Lou deviously arched her brow, “Let’s not have another wardrobe incident like what happened at Aunt Raven’s wedding.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fau-- actually-- fine.”

Clarke didn’t want to recall the time she wore a fashion disaster to her sister in law’s wedding. But there was no going back now. 

“Do you think she’ll like it ?” Clarke asked.

“It’s Ma, she likes everything you wear.” Lou added. “Plus she told me that she’d love to see you in one of these dresses.”

Clarke smiled. 

“Saturday. 12 pm. Be ready we’re going dress shopping.”

Lou’s eyes widened in excitement.

* * *

 

“Well, Louie, what do you think ?”

The girl cocked her head to the side, “Looks… cute.”

“You don’t like it do you ?”

Lou shook her head ‘no’.

* * *

 

“No, she should go with the traditional tie !” Adrian insisted.

“Are you dumb ?” Josh squinted his eyes and gave his twin a disgusted look. “She should go with this one.”

Josh held up a different tie. 

“No, she'll look like a flight attendant.” Adrian retorted. “This one.”

Lexa changed out of the suit while her sons bickered.

* * *

 

Clarke plopped on the bed next to Lexa.

“Where’ve you been all afternoon ?” 

Clarke turned to her side, “Looking for a dress.” she answered. “You ?”

“I was looking for something to wear too.” Lexa said. “But the boys spent almost an hour arguing over a tie.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“Only  _ you _ would find this funny.”

“Wha--”

Lexa took Clarke into the biggest hug. 

“Ahh ! Babe !” Clarke squealed. 

“I can’t wait to see you looking all prettied up, and precious at the wedding, Clarke.” Lexa kissed her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea for the next Clexa fic im doing. I have a love/hate relationship with new ideas for stories, but hey i enjoy it. I'll post the first chapter(s) for the new one as soon as this one is doneee.


	28. Chapter 28

Lexa was dumbfounded, and practically fell in love all over again. Clarke had entered the church in an elegant mermaid gown. She didn’t notice that her jaw was touching the floor until Josh got her attention.

“Ma’,” he whispered as quiet as he could, motioning for her to close her mouth. Clarke finally arrived to the altar. Lexa took her hands with such eagerness. The brunette was oblivious to the cheers and applauses of their friends and family. She was in awe of her wife.

The kids stood at each of their mothers side. On Lexa’s side, Raven, Octavia, and Lou hovered over Lexa completely in awe of her words. The boys’, Josh, Adrian, Bellamy, and Murphy were slightly smirking, and mocking the bridesmaids. 

“Fight me.” Lou mouthed balling her fist and smirking. 

Raven have her a small discrete poke in the ribs from behind. Lou bit her lip to hide in a laugh.

“Shut the fuck up.” Adrian mouthed to her. 

Next thing they knew, there was clapping and whistling. Their mothers had already said their ‘I do’s” and because of their playing around they missed it.

* * *

 

The ceremony had ended, and everyone was headed to the reception.

“I’m gonna get you !” Lou whispered angrily at Adrian. 

Raven tapped her shoulder and shook her head ‘no’. Lou wasn’t phased. 

“Hey, don’t ruin your mothers’ day !”

* * *

 

  
“Do you like it so far ?”

Clarke nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s lips. 

They looked over at the kids. Josh and Lou were attently cheering them on. Adrian sat back, grabbed a random glass of champagne, and took a giant swallow of it, while smirking at them. Lexa widened her eyes. 

“Wow, umm.”

“It was only a sip, we’ll let it slide for today.”

Clarke chuckled and waved the kids over. Lou and Josh practically bolted. Adrian tried to stand up, but the alcohol was getting to him. He was beginning to realize that one too many sips can go a long way. Lexa helped him out.

The family swayed side by side huddled together in pure happiness. Lexa would never be able to imagine what would’ve happened if things went differently the day of the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I half-assed this chapter but yea this is it... i may be posting the first chapter of my new story sometime soon. It's a different idea, so i'll leave it at one chapter to see what type of reaction it'll get. But yea.


End file.
